


Blood that Binds

by Moonestmoi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonestmoi/pseuds/Moonestmoi
Summary: AU:: In the midst of the Hundred Year War, 14 year old Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is the last water bender of her people. With her brother, Sokka, she protects her village to the best of her abilities, but now it's time for her to find a master. When a hero lost long ago returns home, she finds herself on a journey that she never expected.





	1. The Life Around Us

"Katara, look it's a boat!" Adjusting the pants on the young infant she held in her arms, the fourteen-year-old girl glanced over her shoulder to follow the boy's call. As one of the older girls left in the Southern Water Tribe, a regular part of her duties was to tend to the smaller children while the mothers and grandmothers kept unity among their village during the war.

Her muscles tensed at the boy's words. Instinctively, her eyes searched the sky for the tell all signs of soot which preceded a violent raid by the Fire Nation. She had witnessed more than enough in her lifetime, and remained on edge for the inevitability of the next one. An endless blue sky met her eyes, allowing her to release the breath she had been holding in anticipation, but still didn't allow her to completely let down her guard.

She squinted her eyes, looking to the distance where she could see the bobbing of a tattered boat reaching their shores.

The women slowly ceased their activities as they all looked on, instructing the younger tribe members to seek safety away from the shore.

"Is this another Fire Nation raid, Katara?" She could hear the whimpering in the young boy's voice as his blue eyes turned to her. Clenching the edge of her parka, he sought out shelter behind her legs as did the other children.

"I'm scared."

" I want my mommy." They began to cry.

"Hey now, none of that. Everything is going to be fine." The small bit of confidence she held in calming the children with her words was only possible because of the absence of black snow. If nothing else, this visitor wasn't of the Fire Nation. Whether or not they presented an imminent danger to her people, she didn't know.

The sounds of boots crushing snow could be heard as Sokka rushed to the shore. In his hand was the weapon he depended on the most, his boomerang. As useless as it seemed to Katara most days, she knew that its sharp edges could do damage when needed.

" Sokka, wait!" She called. Directing the children into the doorway of a nearby tent, she pulled down the heavy protective sheet. "You all stay here, and I'll be back for you." Caressing the face of the oldest child, she placed the infant she held in her arms.

"Don't leave us! What if there's bad men coming to take us away?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I would never let that happen, that's why I'm going to go make sure if there's a bad man then I can be there to scare him to where he came from." Katara had become their protector throughout the years. Even as a child herself, she had managed to find the strength to be there for those who couldn't help themselves. She swore to never let someone she cared about to be hurt ever again, not if she can help it.

A small tight smile from her helped to quiet their protests. She watched as the shadows cascaded over their faces while pulling the pelt covering taut.

Turning around, she saw that her brother wasn't far away, and raced to catch up.

"Sokka!" She yelled after him. At sixteen, Sokka's athleticism was by far amazing. After being barred from leaving with the warriors of the tribe who left for battle three years ago, he had dealt with the feelings of being inadequate all alone. That's why he trained on the snowy terrain for hours a day, wanting to prove his worth as a man who can defend his people.

Katara's ability was nothing to brush off either. In no time, she had managed to cover the ground her brother had made with ease, catching up to his gait.

"I need you to stay back, Katara." He said curtly.

"No, I will not. I'm coming with you." Ignoring his implied command, she pumped her arms with all her might as they neared the shore. The boat was coming in closer and closer, and the mystery of the unknown still hung in the air. Dodging in between the other tribe people, the siblings finally reached their wall of defense.

With a quick look to his side, Sokka watched his sister take up a defensive stance as solid as his own.

"Damn it, this isn't some game Katara. We don't know who is out there, and I need to focus on keeping us all safe- not on you playing follow the leader." He hissed.

"Well lucky for you, brother, I'm not a child who is here to play games." She said meeting his stare, "I'm here to defend too." Sokka may have his moments in being dimwitted and oblivious at times, but this wasn't one of them. His sister had been raised by the same mother and father as him, and her headstrong attitude was stubborn and impenetrable. Accepting her by his side, he nodded his head in agreeance before turning back to watch the incoming boat.

"From all of our past experiences, a Fire Nation ship has always been the same. Large, metal, and black with soot."

"That's not necessarily the case today." At a closer look, Katara could see the make of the boat much better. It was in no way the same size as a Southern Raider ship, but it still carried a flag of the enemy emblem atop its sail.

"We still have to be cautious, treat this as you would a Raider." His voice dripped with the venom of a ming snake. Sure, every villager detested the site of the Southern Raiders with all that they had, but Sokka's hate went deeper than the ice beneath their feet.

"Stop them by any means necessary." She repeated the mantra he had drilled into her since they were young. Grunting in approval, Sokka saw as the hull of the boat scraped against their icy bank. Looking behind them, Katara saw that everyone had seemingly evacuated, but she knew that those women who were young and fit enough to fit remained in secrecy just like them.

The calm in the air made Katara antsy. As they sat in wait, there had been no signs of bustling soldiers disembarking from the ship. By its size, she figured it could easily hold at least eighty people. That was a small expectancy in relation to the sheer size of the Fire Nation Military, but she knew too well the destruction any of their battalions could do. Her people were strong, but there was only so much more they could take. Before long, there would be no one left at the South Pole for the war to abuse and discard, which would mean another victory for their foes.

Katara refused for that to ever become a possibility.

"They've never waited this long before, should we-?" Katara's words were cut short as her brother held up a closed fist. There had finally been movement from the ship. As a door lowered slowly, a dark figure could be seen striding from the ship.

"Be ready." Sokka raised up from his squat, into a stance that would allow him to lunge at the perfect speed at any moment.

Katara's hands shook as she began to call forth the water around her. As the only remaining bender of her tribe, she was of great value when it came to ensuring their safety. Though, she had no basis to go off of, she knew her abilities were only subpar. She spent much time meditating and calling to the spirits Tui and La to embed in her the knowledge of a water bending master. Being alone in her training with absolutely no guidance, sometimes she felt lost as she practiced techniques she could only piece together in her own mind. She always figured that when the time came, she would be able to deal enough damage to hinder an enemy with her bending like now.

If only the bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach would disappear.

Sokka raised his left arm, giving a four finger signal he knew would be seen by those lying in wait around him. Cocking back his arm, be prepared to send his first offensive strike to the intruder. Angling his boomerang, he sent it off into the sky, knowing that with his practiced trajectory it would come back to meet his target at just the right moment.

Katara saw the glint of his weapon race off towards the sun. Waiting for its return, she studied the emerging figure closely as it stepped out fully from the shadows of the ship. She had to blink her eyes a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"It's an old woman…" She said in surprise.

"Don't be swayed just yet, that means nothing." Sokka reminded her. He didn't want his sister to begin relaxing her caution just because of an old woman. He always wanted her to know to never let her guard down, for anyone is capable of the worst.

Reaching to his boot, he unsheathed a hidden knife, carved by his father. Flipping it by the handle, he held it tightly in his palm, mentally calculating the reemergence of his boomerang as it came back into view. Bouncing with adrenaline, he prepared to go in for the attack as he watched it careen towards the woman. Through muscle memory, Sokka rushed forward with a battle cry, thinking that his boomerang had made its contact by now. Katara followed behind him, until her attention was stolen by the sudden wall of ice encasing the small woman.

Their charging came to a halt as the sight of the metal weapon lodge within the ice told them their plan had been thwarted.

It was then that Katara dropped her own small stream of water she had been struggling to maintain. Her blue eyes widened with astonishment and tears of recognition as she watched the ice disappear back into the ground. The white haired woman bent down to retrieve the boomerang, examining it with a quiet chuckle.

"She's one of us…" Sokka noted in confusion, never completely leaving his fighting stance.

"She's a water bender." The look of joy beamed bright in Katara's eyes. "Thank you Tui. Thank you La."

Praises of thanks sang through the main igloo as the tribe gathered around their lost sister. Sokka and Katara's grandmother clapped her hands to her face as warm tears streamed down her wrinkled cheeks.

"On this day we give the highest of thanks to the spirits for reuniting us with our sister, Hama! After so many years, she has finally found her way back home. Thank you from all of us!" With her face turned up, she closed her eyes as the sounds of voices around her joined in.

Katara stood by the large dangling cauldron of sea prune stew, waiting for the bowl she held to be filled. Smiles decorated many of the faces around the igloo as for the first time in years, there were sounds of celebration in the air of the Southern Water Tribe. She weaved in between the children who danced across the floor as the soft sounds of traditional drums filled the room. With her eyes set on Hama, she stood quietly, yet eagerly by her grandmother's side, wanting to introduce herself.

Seeing her granddaughter appear with the look of childlike wonder set in her eyes, Kanna ushered her forward.

"Go on, Katara. Introduce yourself to our sister Hama." With a deep breath, Katara slowly lowered to her knees before the woman as she sat on a pallet of furs. The room quieted in respect, as they all knew the magnitude of the moment for the young girl. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as she reached out her offering of stew.

"By the grace of Tui and La, the Southern Water Tribe has gained another heart beat." Placing the bowl before her, Katara raised her fist to her chest.

"A beat that shall never die, by the spirits will, we live on." With three steady thumps against her chest, Katara lowered her fist as she raised her head to the soft pads of Hama's palms against her cheeks.

The woman's gray eyes twinkled as her lips pulled back into a smile.

"Thank you, child. I can feel the strength of our people coursing through your body, am I wrong?"

"No, Master Hama. You are not wrong." Drawing back in delightful surprise, Hama raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Master? Could it be there are still water benders here after all these years? How?" Looking up to Kanna, she could see a flash of sadness across her face.

"Sadly, Master Hama, I am the sole remaining water bender of our tribe." Katara's fists tightened against her tunic as she reeled in her emotions. "Until now, that is."

Silence filled the room as the group reflected on the day that Katara's existence among them had almost come to an end. Sokka sat towards the back of the room, stroking the fur of their pet polar dog as his jaw tightened from his flashbacks.

"That's why I come to you to ask to be your student! Through your teachings, I can honor those we have lost, and make sure that the Fire Nation can never win against us again!" She begged.

"Now, Katara, we must allow some time for Hama to rest and find herself at home before any of that can happen. Let's save this for another time, dear." Kanna placed a light hand on her shoulder, urging her back before Hama reached out to stop her.

"No worries, Kanna." This time, the feeling of Hama's hand on Katara's face tightened as her eyes darkened.

"I will teach you everything I know, Little One. I'll make sure that you too gain the rightful title of master." Katara's chest heaved in exhilaration as her grin stretched her face to capacity.

"I am honored, Master. You will not be disappointed." She promised joyfully.

Sokka's brow furrowed as he saw the change in the woman's demeanor as she spoke her last words to his sister. There had been a vicious flash in her eyes that now settled on the doting girl before her. Beside him, the polar dog he had been petting began to quietly whine as he covered his face with his paws in unease.

For some reason, Sokka knew that the animal could feel the same twisting emotions as him.

A week had passed since the return of Hama to the village. There seemed to be a new wave of determination amongst the water tribe. Their sense of pride had been renewed after being blessed with another of their kin. Those who had been around when Hama had fought to her limits against the Fire Nation on her own recounted the stories of years past.

With her arrival, Sokka had also noticed the change in his sister as she seemed attached to the woman's every move. He had noticed how little time she spent doing her usual duties, and once made the mistake of pointing it out to her.

"How can you stand there and say that I need to refocus myself, Sokka? For once, my prayers have been answered—I now have a teacher who can show me how to take control of my abilities, of my water bending! Why can't you be happy for me just this once?"

They had their arguments that were typical of brothers and sisters, but this one had pushed them into an unusually long period of avoidance. Sokka couldn't get a word out of his sister, no matter how hard he tried. Despite their fights, Sokka and Katara had always relied on each other through the emotional and mental bond of children who have been separated by their parents through the acts of war.

He had never realized it before, but Katara was the only friend he truly had, and not being on speaking terms with her hurt more than he would like to admit.

With a piece of blubbered seal jerky in hand, Sokka fought his natural instinct to go wolf down dinner with everyone else, and instead slowly ventured out to the ship that had brought Hama to them. With all of the kids preoccupied by their mothers, he would finally have a chance to explore the inside of the enemy vessel without worrying about them wanting to tag along. All kids were taught at a very young age to steer clear of anything left behind by the Fire Nation, for the hidden threats still presented a danger to them all, and leaving them dormant and undisturbed was best.

The wind nipped at his cheeks as he approached the vessel. There would never be a day that the hairs on the back of his neck didn't stand at full attention when coming face to face with anything from the nation of destruction.

As he stepped aboard the platform Hama had descended from, he knocked off the snow from his boots in a territorial way. Making sure that he left marks of the water tribe in his wake. A gloved hand slid along the wall of the ship as he walked further into darkness.

Sokka couldn't believe what he saw as he traveled through the small rooms of the ship. The walls were covered in regalia made of materials he had never seen before. Eyeing them closely, he noted the inscriptions in place, praising admirals of the Fire Navy that he couldn't care less about.

"…honorable leader of troops…" He scoffed. "You're all a bunch of lousy thieving murderers." He grunted as he ripped the scroll from the wall, tearing it to shreds. Moving on, he came upon a room shroud in thin rays of light that managed to come in from outside the ship.

At the center of the room stood a table with a large piece of parchment paper depicting a map of the world. His pace quickened to get a closer look. Sokka grinned as he took in the different things that had been written upon the map. They were plans of some sort, how old they were, he had no idea. Studying it closer, he hoped that there was still valuable information lying at his fingertips. Being at the south pole, news of the war was hard to come by. The few letters that his father had sent in the last three years had been the extent of his knowledge of the outside world. He started to notice a pattern with the information on the map.

"This is a map of major ports." Before he could become overwhelmed and immerse himself into the map, he quickly removed it from its binds, rolling it up to be tucked away inside his parka.

He continued shifting through the room, picking up any papers of importance along his way. Sokka was going to make sure he learned all he could about this war. What better way was there than right from the enemy themselves?

Sokka wasn't sure how long he had spent on the ship that afternoon. Through the windows he could see the sky darkening fast. Just as he began to make his way back out, he came across a door that hadn't been opened. Not wanting to leave an inch unseen, he went to reach for the knob only to find that it had been locked. Throughout his time exploring, he had begun to form questions on exactly how Hama managed to man a Fire Nation ship on her own with no trouble. No doubt her water bending was helpful in navigating the vessel, but just how did she manage to make it all the way here without encountering another ship en route? He had many theories of his own, but had hoped that seeing how she lived and survived on the ship would give him much needed answers.

After a couple more failed attempts to open the door, Sokka reached for his boomerang at his hip. Stepping back, he measured out a good aim before hitting away at the knob. His weapon helped to bend the knob, giving him enough lead way to kick the door in.

His heavy breathing filled the dark room as he finally stepped through. Before him stood barrels and barrels of weapons. His throat tightened as he came closer to them. His memory drudged up images of those warriors of his village who had met their untimely end be way of the deadly weapons decorating the room.

With tentative fingers, Sokka reached for a particularly intimidating object.

He held the Jii spear in his hands lightly. Being this close to a weapon that has too often been used to cut down his people brought the taste of bile into his throat. Looking around the room, he realized that there was no way he could possibly touch a single thing in here.

Standing here looking at the curved ends of the spear he held seemed to quell the anger and rage he expected finding a cache of weapons would fuel. He thought that he would be more than willing to take this back to be hidden away for the next attack. He wanted nothing more than to give the Fire Nation a taste of their own misery.

Tossing the weapon aside, he decided that his revenge would be wholesome in the best way possible, and not carried out through the creations of the people who he swore to fight against. He wouldn't allow for any of their blades to help him fight for the honor of his home.

Intent on leaving the room, Sokka felt a strange energy reach out to him. Slowly turning around, his eyes fell upon another door tucked into the corner of the room. With slow and even steps, he made his way towards it. Being in the south pole, feeling cool air was never surprising to him, but at this moment, he found the cold draft wafting through the cracks of the door worthy of concern.

"I told Kanna I would find you here."

Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin at the surprising voice right behind him. Twirling around, he found Hama to be just within arm's length of him. To call himself shocked would be an understatement.

"I didn't hear anyone come in." He stated. His words held a hint of confusion as he took a step back from both her and the door. Hama's hands remained folded within the sleeves of her newly donned parka. Her eyes seemed to mirror the smile upon her lips as she nodded her head.

"If you had been in my shoes, you would know how to exist without being heard or seen too, my dear."

"Right…" Sokka responded. His eyes darted back towards the door when Hama's face soon stood in front of him, blocking his view. Perturbed, he straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"Come, I'll escort you back to the village." Reaching out his arm, he offered it to the older woman as she took it with gratefulness.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate that. I've been gone from the ice for so long that I haven't quite gotten my footing." She laughed softly as Sokka led the way. While they exited the ship, Sokka couldn't help but think Hama had been watching him the entire time. He had done plenty of hunting with his father to be able to detect approaching prey. It was as if the roles had been reversed, proving Hama to be the more experienced predator.

"Whatever lies behind that door, she doesn't want to come to light." He thought to himself. Looking to the older woman, he nodded as she continued to speak, not registering anything she said as he became lost in his own thoughts. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but I won't fall for your act so easily."

"Well, dear?" Hama patted his elbow bringing him back to the moment.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was saying being the son of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe makes you a pretty important figure here, doesn't it?"

"I…I guess so." He scratched the back of his head at her words. He didn't exactly have anyone to brag to when it came to technically being a member of a "royal" family. What they had in place was much more humble than other nations. "I just try to do my part while the rest of the warriors are off fighting."

"Rest of the warriors, huh? That's right, the men are off sacrificing themselves every day in fierce battles while a young boy stays back to defend the village." Sokka in no way missed the quip she made. "One day, you too will become a strong brave man like them."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said through a clenched jaw.

"Master Hama! There you are…" Katara ran towards the two as she spotted them approaching the village.

"That there is a strong girl. She embodies the will of our people, both past and present. I've never felt such great potential in a person before." Sokka knew that he in no way sought out the appraisal of Hama, but for some reason her words nicked at a small wound deep down. "She reminds me of myself."

Sokka's free gloved hand tightened, and before he could say a word, Katara had reached them.

"I see you were able to find Sokka. What? Got lost in your game of exploration again?" She teased. Taking hold of Katara's arm, he replaced his body with hers as he handed Hama off.

Katara's smirk faltered as she was met with nothing more than an icy stare from her brother. She was used to Sokka meeting her with quick jabs without fail, but this time something told her he was in no joking mood.

"You know what, Katara? I'm going to go check around the village and make sure that everyone is safe. And you?" He took a step closer as he lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "You can go waste your time learning a new magic trick."

"It's not magic, its water bending!" She called after his retreating back. "If you would just-!" Stomping her foot, she gave up trying to respond to his dig.

"Now, don't allow that to get the best of you. Silly comments are just that—silly." Hama reassured her, clasping her shoulder beneath her wrinkled hand.

Feeling embarrassed from her outburst, Katara straightened her posture, wanting to appear more mature in front of such a legend.

"Please don't be offended by what he said." Folding her hands before her, she looked at the older woman from the corner of her eyes as they walked on the thick ice.

"It's just… some people here don't really understand bending—including myself." Her voice became soft with sadness as she spoke. "Between everything with the war and defending our home, we sometimes forget just how important water bending has been to our people."

A solemn breeze followed the pair as reflection flashed in Hama's eyes.

"Do you know what has helped to keep me alive for all these years?" Her voice shook as old memories began to trudge their way back to her mind.

Hama stumbled over the lifeless bodies littering the ground of her home. She panicked as she watched the blood of her friends and loved ones join the soot covered snow before her. Her body remained in a crouched position, as shaking hands reached out to water benders of her tribe who had fallen to the destruction of the Southern Raiders.

A drop of blood fell from her face, landing on the back of her freezing hand. Shaking, she lifted her fingers to her bruised cheek, chains rattling in the process. The sound of metal riveted through the air, declaring her bondage she had fought against so adamantly to avoid.

"Pick up the pace! Unless you would like to join them." A fire nation scoundrel barked from behind. A rumbling sound grew in Hama's chest as she shouted in rage. Pulling on the chains, she made an effort to reach behind her to choke the life out of the man who dared to speak so frivolously about her fallen friends.

The butt of a sword he held in his hands caused lights to flash behind her eyes as she lost her balance.

"Try all you want, savage. The fight for you is over—make this any harder and the trip back will be very interesting." He clenched a fistful of her disheveled hair as he leaned menacingly into her ear to whisper the threat. Pushing her away, he kicked a body strewn in his path drawing another growl from Hama.

"Not even Tui and La can save you from me!" She gritted her teeth together as angry tears raced down her cheeks. In the background she could vaguely register the sounds of cries coming from those who were left in the village.

Children, women, and the elderly watched on as their last defender was dragged through the carnage.

Looking over her shoulder, Hama's eyes landed on a bystander who had become one of her closest friends since her arrival to the South Pole.

Kanna.

Biting her lips, Hama's rage left her shaking as she watched her friend cover her mouth to keep herself from breaking.

"Spirits, stand with me! Spirits, lend your strength!" She shouted into the sky.

"Quiet!" A soldier shouted as they neared the landing of the ship she was to be held prisoner aboard. Digging her feet into the ground, Hama turned to face those who gathered behind her.

"Spirits, lead me back home!" Her eyes bulged from their sockets as she strained her voice.

"Lead me back home!" Her throat burned as a strong hand quickly closed around it as she was nearly lifted from her feet and forced onto the ship. Left with the view of the pure snow she had known all her life riddled with the atrocities of war once again, Hama let out a blood curdling cry as the steel door closed for the last time.

Katara stopped in her tracks as the older woman stared into her eyes with an intensity she had never felt before in her life. With all attention on Hama, she shook her head as she awaited the woman's revelation.

"The blood of my comrades running in every crevice of this here land." Hama's voice deepened as she saw flashes of the sight in her mind. "Do you know why, Little One?"

Katara's eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to veil her shock.

"I—I can only imagine why." She chose her words carefully.

After a moment of silence, Hama's face became marred by a scowl.

"I refused to die knowing that the warriors I fought beside of had their blood spilled by the hands of Fire Nation brutes." Curling her wizened hands into a fist, Hama could fill the blood coursing through her and Katara's bodies.

"I promised their spirits I wouldn't let them suffer the tribulations of the afterlife they were forced into. For each drop of blood, they spilled, was another drop of life I absolutely could not disgrace. Honoring their sacrifices is what I've dedicated my everything to." Closing her eyes, Hama relaxed her body, suppressing her senses as she turned to the young girl.

"You're a special girl, Katara. You and I are no different, you see. For my time, after all was said and done, I'm sure it was believed that I would be the last water bender this tribe would ever see. But now I see that Tui and La had so much more in store for us when you were born." Reaching down, she grabbed the girl's hands in her own, removing the gloves she wore to trace the lines of her palms. It was then that Katara noticed Hama had yet to don a pair of her own, something most people did despite the cold climate being their native home.

Her eyes followed the sharp points of her nails as they moved smoothly against her palms, trailing to the blue veins at her wrists.

"The water tribe blood courses through us all, but even more rests in our veins. The power to bend the essence of life, the strength of all those we have lost to the war resides within us." Grabbing ahold of Katara's chin, Hama forced her eyes to meet her own. In her blue depths, Hama saw the look she had been hoping for. One of amazement and fealty.

"I want to teach you how to harness the power that rests deep down. The power that has been passed along through the years."

"The power of our blood."

Katara's heart raced. This was it—this was the acceptance she had been waiting for. To her, Hama's words spoke of a promised apprenticeship beneath a legend. Katara would jump at any chance to take up her offer.

"Tell me, Katara. Will you accept the gifts I have to give to you?"

Katara shook with excitement she almost couldn't contain as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, Master Hama! It would be an honor to learn from you!"

Tilting her head back in satisfaction, Hama watched the glee that fell over the young girl.

Patting her elbow, she linked her arm with Katara's, moving them along.

"The fate of our people rests with you, Katara. I'll make sure that you have everything you need to serve and protect the water tribe."

Looking down at the older woman, Katara nodded in response as they made their way back to the village.

Several months had passed by since the arrival of Hama to the Southern Water Tribe. The energy within the village seemed to have revved up to a height that had almost become foreign to the people there. The revitalization of the people could be seen everywhere.

The elders walked around with their backs straight as memories of their past and the pain they had been through gave them a new reason to stay strong. Seeing their sister Hama return at her age with confidence and fearlessness they didn't think she would have definitely had an impact. Those who could remember the fateful day she was dragged away had spent the years mourning the death they were certain she had to have succumbed to while gone.

Seeing her in the flesh proved that they couldn't have been any further from reality.

On the shores of the village bobbed the small boat Sokka had taken earlier that morning for a fishing trip. Docking, he climbed out, hoisting the day's catch over his shoulder. Trudging along, he watched as the village seemed lively for the early morning.

Typically, Katara had always joined him for morning catches. It had been a time for them to bond, though they mostly bickered back and forth. It had still been special to him, and since the return of Hama, he found himself reminiscing about all the times that they spent together becoming sparse now.

He thought that she needed him as much as he did her in times like this, but it seemed now Katara was more than preoccupied with her new dedication to bending, and Hama.

"Gran Gran, I'm back." He called towards the family's tent. Dropping the sack outside to keep the ocean smell from their home, he pulled back the thick sheets to find his grandmother on the ground tending to a pot of stew. A lopsided grin fell on Sokka's face as he inched his way near.

"I didn't know you were making sea prunes?" Dropping to his knees, the teen watched anxiously as his stomach growled. He felt the fur of their polar dog rub against him.

"Nanook, get in line. If anyone gets a taste, it's me." He said to the dog. Groaning, Nanook shifted his feet as he watched the ladle Kanna lifted to Sokka's mouth.

Sokka quickly took in the hot food before Nanook could manage to sneak in a taste. His eyes closed as he warded off the heat of the stew. Light licks at his cheek attempted to catch what hadn't made it into his mouth.

"If you weren't such a messy eater, Nanook would never get to enjoy my cooking." Kanna laughed as she watched her grandson shoo away the pet.

Turning him over on his back, Sokka distracted him with belly rubs as he snuck another mouthful.

"Did Katara help you make this?" He asked his grandmother.

"You know your sister has her morning trainings. I figured it would be nice for her to return to a nice bowl of sea prunes when she's finished." Returning the lid to the pot, she caught the slight look of annoyance in Sokka's expression.

"Early morning, mid-morning, afternoon, evening—when isn't she training? It's like she's barely even here anymore." Sitting back, he propped his forearms against his knees as he stared at the dog contorted in happiness on the ground.

"If she's the water bender meant to protect the tribe, what good is she if she's always away from the tribe?" His words held a tone of resentment behind them that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sokka, you know learning from Hama is an honor to Katara. She's never been happier, and we should join her in that feeling."

"Yeah, well, good for her." Tenison filled the space between them before Kanna placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to her. His brows were burrowed in thought, a common occurrence at the slightest mention of Hama. She tried her best to figure out what it was that bothered Sokka, but now she was at her wit's end.

"Exactly what is wrong with you, Sokka? Though you may have never taken your sister's abilities seriously, she does. She respects Hama just like everyone else in the village but you it seems."

"Gran Gran—it's not that I don't care about Katara learning new…tricks. It's just that—" Clipping his words, Sokka held back as what he really wanted to say didn't seem appropriate. How could he tell her that woman hailed as a hero for their people made his blood freeze with suspicion? It would be like committing a sin to say a bad word about Hama, and upsetting his grandmother wasn't exactly on the list of things he set out to do in life.

"Just what?"

Looking to her, he shook his head. "Nothing, Gran Gran. Nothing." Standing tall, Sokka searched the tent for his boomerang.

"I'm just going to go clear my head a bit." He mumbled, scratching his neck with the point of his weapon. "I'll be back soon in time to eat." Behind him trailed Nanook as he made his way across the icy ground. Watching his retreating frame, Kanna hoped that one day Sokka would be able to move past this slump he seemed to be in endlessly.

As he walked through the village, Sokka's eyes landed on the fire nation ship that rested on the outskirts. He had tried many times since his first brief exploration to return to the ship, but it never failed that Hama would be right there with him.

The further he moved into the tundra the quieter it became. Tossing the boomerang, he played his own little game of fetch with Nanook who ran ahead. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but he would be lying if he said the hopes of finding the secret training spot Hama and Katara disappeared to wasn't on his mind.

He had scouted out the areas often, but it seemed like they were able to find special places unbeknown to him. He thought he knew every inch of the south pole, yet he could never stumble across the two benders.

The feel of wind against his cheeks encouraged him to try his search another go. Maybe he would finally catch a break.

He hadn't known how long they had been walking, but as Sokka and Nanook climbed a steep hill, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His hunting trained ears picked up the slightest sound of voices nearby. Looking to the pup beside him, he lowered his hand, indicating the dog to follow his commands as they crept quietly to the peak.

Down below, Sokka's eyes narrowed as he saw the old battlefield that all had been forbidden from visiting. In the crux of the wreckage of Fire Nation ships, he spotted the lithe forms of Katara and Hama moving in unison.

"What are they doing here?" He whispered harshly. Creeping closer, he attempted to get a better vantage point as he retrieved a small scope from his hip. Settling in, he focused the lens to get a view of the session.

He watched as Katara brought her hands in meticulously, controlling her breathing. A black box rested at Hama's feet that drew in his interest. As she bent down, confusion hit him as he saw a slew of arctic mice escape their entrapment. He could see that the same puzzlement he had was shared on his sister's face as she listened intently to what Hama had to say. As the woman's hands moved fluidly in the air, the arctic mice froze in their places.

Soon their small bodies were lifted, twirling in circles as Hama controlled them.

Sokka's mouth opened wide at the sight just as Katara stumbled back onto her haunches.

When Hama's motions suddenly stopped, Sokka swore she stared straight at him through the small lens.

Grabbing the collar on Nanook's neck, he pulled them back down the hill.

"Run!" He whispered into the dog's ear. Staying on his tail, Sokka followed, refusing to turn around.

"I—I don't understand! What just happened to them?" Katara gripped at the soft snow between her fingers as fear briefly entered her body at the sight of the small mice being contorted right before her. Looking up to Hama, the older woman's attention seemed to have been elsewhere.

Tears filled her lids as she watched the mice slowly return to the ground. The small creatures became timid as they huddled together in exhaustion.

Hama's eyes hadn't fooled her, she knew she had seen unwelcomed eyes just over the hill before them. Turning her attention back to her mentee, she folded her hands inside her sleeves as the girl coiled away.

"You look disturbed, Little One." She spoke calmly.

"They looked like they were in so much pain." She hesitated. The months she had spent with Hama had all been a prelude to the big reveal she promised to show her. Today was supposed to be that day. Katara was a fast learner which Hama always complimented her on. She had flown through the basic moves all benders needed, forming her true foundation. The strength and capabilities she had shown gave Hama confidence in knowing that she was ready for the next step.

Reaching out a helping hand, Hama watched as Katara faltered slightly before taking the offer. The young girl's body trembled as she took a deep breath, wiping away the tears that managed to fall free.

"Steady yourself. I'm sure what you just witnessed was overwhelming." Giving a solid slap to the sides of her arms, Hama commanded her to relax.

"The strength we have been nurturing inside of you for all this time shall not go to waste. Do you understand?"

Sniffing, Katara was embarrassed for her obvious fear she failed to hide in that moment.

"I'm sorry Master Hama, but I just don't understand what I witnessed." Shaking her head, she tried to calm herself.

"What did I witness?" Something told her that the answer she would receive wasn't one she was willing to hear.

With a flick of her wrist, Hama guided the mice back into her contraption, drawing an audible sound of disgust from Katara.

"The element of water is the element of change, Katara. One moment it can provide salvation to those willing to allow it to wrap itself around them. Underestimate the power, and you will find yourself drowning in its subtle ravenous nature."

"When I was imprisoned, they kept me from water at all times. Do you know how devastating that can be? All life needs water to sustain itself, but what happens when a water bender is barred from the very essence that makes us who we are?"

Katara remained silent as the woman continued on.

"It breaks us in a way no person should have to suffer. With everything they took from me, I made sure to find something to take its place. In the nation of beasts, I learned the limitations water placed on my being. Without it, I was nothing."

Lifting a water whip from the snow, Hama moved it gracefully through the air before Katara, passing it along to the girl, she allowed her to take control of the whip.

"It was then I realized how water was everything. This snow, the clouds above. Water is present in places we often neglect to realize." The icy tone of her voice paralyzed Katara, causing her to drop the whip.

"I told you, Little One. The blood of our people runs strong through your veins. Night after night I repeated those same words to myself, searching for a way out of my predicament. It didn't take long for me to understand just how powerful we can be."

Hama's eyes travelled upwards along the steel bars of her cell. The shackles on her wrists were crusted with her dried blood and torn flesh as evidence of her daily fight against them. Her lips ached to have just a taste of water.

By this point, she had lost track of the last time she was given a torturously small amount of the elixir.

She learned long ago that calling to the guards would be useless as her cries would go unanswered. Looking across the room, she saw the slumped body of an older bender from her tribe she had barely recognized on her first day. The woman had kept her back turned, never acknowledging the new arrival. There were only so many of them left, with Hama having the longest expiration date among the group it seemed. The urge to give in to despair was contagious. Every day, she fought against it.

If she gave in, then the Fire Nation would have another victory on their hands.

She couldn't die…she wouldn't.

Hama listened to the sounds of heavy boots as they moved about freely. In her peripheral vision, she watched as a guard took a long swig from a metal pitcher. Catching her eye, the man paused before standing to his feet. With the mouth plate of his helmet removed, Hama could see the smirk etched onto his face as the shadows danced around him. Without a word, he slowly tilted the pitcher allowing every bit of the water to fall onto the ground just outside her cell.

Clenching her fists, she watched as it ran towards her, stopping short and out of her reach.

"It's not quite time for your next sip, but hopefully this will hold you over until then." He mocked her. Sauntering away, Hama grinded her teeth to keep herself from lashing out. She knew that if she attempted to bend the water from the ground, she would have to suffer another round of fire lashes. Her back tingled at the thought as her fresh batch still healed on its own.

The squeaks of an elephant rat coming to enjoy the spoils of her torture brought her attention back to the puddle. The small animal climbed into her cell comfortably lapping at the ground.

Staring at the way its belly expanded, Hama became lost in concentration. Was it her dire thirst or her connection to the element that had her hearing its course through the rat's body?

Her head thumped as she became hyper aware of the composition of the animal's body.

All life contained water, right?

Scooting her fingertips along the ragged ground. Taking a look to the guard, she saw that he was preoccupied in conversation, giving her just enough of a distraction to go out on a limb and try something new.

Leveling her breathing, she focused on the energy around her, searching for the source of water within the rat's body.

She felt as though she possessed vision strong enough to see every highway of veins, and the blood that travelled them throughout the rat's body.

Flexing her fingers, she watched as the rodent trembled in fear. Its squeaks became more urgent before it was paralyzed on its small legs. She could feel it call out for help as she manipulated it closer and closer towards her.

Quickly reaching out a hand to snatch its body out of the air, Hama's fingers tightened around its fat body as she realized the greatness she had unlocked.

A fit of giggles bubbled in her chest, becoming difficult to mask as she held the rat close to her heart.

She thanked Tui and La for finally sending her an answer to how to overcome her situation.

"We possess something far more valuable than any other bender in this world. We have the key to life right at our fingertips at any given moment." She chuckled as she reminisced on her last days in the cell.

"Every single day I dedicated my time to working those elephant rats. I learned every little trick I could until I was confident enough to try my new skills on a much larger target. The day I mastered this art of blood bending, was the day I knew no one could ever stand in my way to freedom."

"Blood bending?" The words felt strange on her tongue as Katara thought of the way the mice had been contorted into such stiff positions.

"That—that doesn't seem natural, Master." Katara was unable to keep her comments to herself. Throughout her time with Hama, she had never questioned a word that came from the older woman as she was her biggest inspiration. But now, she felt a tug at her heart at the idea of controlling another's blood. Her muscles tightened at the thought, causing her body to feel foreign to her.

"There's nothing unnatural about the art." Pulling the girl close, Hama's eyes became serious. "I am passing on this technique to you, Katara. It's my most prized achievement, and I don't take this lightly. Choosing to train you has brought us to this point. Carry on my legacy."

Clouded by the words of honor, Katara looked on surprised. "Your legacy? I am in no way deserving of such a tremendous gift, Master Hama." She spoke humbly.

"Nonsense, the prowess you have shown me far exceeds what I had at your age. Possibly even when I was a full-grown bender. To have no foundation in your gift and yet command it with such precision is astounding. That is why you are more than deserving to learning everything I have to offer."

Katara's hands lifted to the curls at her neck. The young girl was beyond flattered at Hama's words, but she struggled to deal with the uneasiness that blood bending brought with it.

Looking to her feet, she bit her lip as she considered her next words.

"Master, all I have ever wanted was to learn the art of our people. I want to be able to protect my friends and family here, to restore our village to its greatness." Lifting her head, she held Hama's gaze.

"Even then, I'm not sure if this—technique of yours is something I could do." Rubbing her arm, Katara wondered if she had offended the woman as she took a step back.

"Do I sense judgement in your tone?" She asked quizzically, instantly drawing objection from the girl.

"No! Of course not! I—"

"Do you think this art as unworthy of your attention?" She hammered on. "Had I not discovered this ability, I wouldn't be standing before you as I am today. I'd be buried in a grave with all the other water benders the Fire Nation murdered."

The heaviness of her words drew silence and embarrassment from Katara as she bowed her head.

"I don't do what I do simply for my own fun, Katara. I do this for all the people who have fallen before me. The people I once stood beside in fighting the true evil in this world." Taking a hold of the fabric around Katara's neck, she pulled the girl in close. "Protecting ourselves against tyrants at all costs should never be looked down upon."

"Y—Yes." Katara stammered.

"They've all taken someone from us. I saw dozens of my friends torn down by them. Had it not been for them, this village wouldn't have stood as long as it has. Never forget that. Never forget what they have taken from you as well, Katara."

During their time together, Hama had come to learn to horror that haunted Katara from her childhood. The story of how her mother stood defiantly in her place, proclaiming to be the water bender as raiders had been in search of had fueled Hama's anger towards the nation who had been relentless in terrorizing her home even after she thought they had taken all that there was to take. She needed Katara to realize it was time for her to fight in her mother's name. To never let her sacrifice go unappreciated.

The feeling in her toes numbed as she remembered the sight of her mother's eyes in her last moments. The nightmares she'd had of the sharp sword piercing her mother through the heart had remained vivid for most of her life, but Katara chose to try her best and ignore them during the day time. As Hama spoke, she had opened up a closed off memory she didn't want to deal with in that moment.

"Trust in me, and I shall bring you to redemption. I will show you how to protect all that is dear to you." Hama's hoarse voice played on what little remained of the girl's innocence.

Guided by her fears, Katara offered herself to Hama's teachings hoping to find salvation.


	2. Divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sokka stumbled to his knees, catching his breath as his legs finally gave out. He had no idea how long he had ran for, but the moment he saw the way those arctic mice bend to the will of Hama’s fingers, his blood ran colder than the deepest of freezes in the South Pole. Beside him, Nanook’s tongue hung from his mouth as he planted. The dog shifted restlessly, staring at the boy before him.

Running his hands through his fur, Sokka held him close.

“I haven't trusted Hama scrim the moment she drifted to our shores.” Looking over his shoulder, he thought back to the way her eyes connected with his own. “Nothing good will come from her being here.”

Hopping to his feet, anger and determination surged through his body. Looking down to Nanook, his jaw set as a new purpose filled him.

“She may have everyone else in the palm of her hand, but I'm not buying it.” Marching along Sokka’s gait picked up speed. Hama was keeping something from his people, and they had a right to know. He looked to the sky, wondering how much time he had on his side.

He was going to make it back to that ship and figure out what was behind the door that Hana didn't want him to see.

The truth needed to come to light. For the sake of the Southern Water Tribe.

For the sake of his sister.

 

When Sokka returned, there were already calls from kids for him to join them in their games. As he was blinded with his personal mission, their pleads fell on deaf ears.

“Hey, where are you going? Come play ice hooping with us!”

“Please! I finished my chores early so we can play.”

The further he moved, the more children gathered around him. They looked up to see Sokka’s hard set face staring ahead to the docked ship. Their feet faltered as the Fire Nation ship came into full view. Looking between each other, here was a quiet questioning of whether or not this was a good idea, but if Sokka was going, then maybe it would be okay if they followed.

Reaching the platform, Sokka stared down the dark entrance way. The sound of Nanook barking drew his atyurtion to the world around him. At his legs were various kids waiting for his next move.

Turning around and getting on one knee, he spoke to them.

“You guys know you can't come on this ship. This is no place for kids.”

“Then what are you doing here?” One asked. Sighing, he could see the kids would make it more difficult for him to enter the ship before any signs of Hama returning. Looking around, he tried to think of the best way to keep them satisfied.

 “How about this. I'm on a reconnaissance mission here. Do you want to help me?” He knew that to them, they saw an opportunity to have some fun, but Sokka decided to use them for his benefit.

“I'm going to go and gather some information that will help us defeat the Fire Nation. You guys stay here with Nanook, and when you see anyone coming near, give a whistle call. Can you do that?”

“I can do that!” One eager child waved his hand, volunteering for the important task. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Sokka smiled.

“Great! Remember, if you see anyone, give me the signal. Our tribe is counting on you.” The child stood at atyurtion, as he was endowed with the responsibility of his people. Turning to Nanook, Sokka held the polar pup’s face close to his own as he whispered, “When you see Hama, bark. Do you understand?”

The pup gave a low rumble in response. For some reason, Sokka trusted that his request was understood. Nanook trotted off to keep watch of the distance as the children spread out to their own secret spots.

With that, Sokka quickly boarded.

His heart beat against his chest as his feet moved with memory as he made his way through the tight corridors. The lessons he had learned from his father in surveying came rushing back to him. Though the time he had together before Hakoda had to leave for war seemed so minute, Sokka clung to every memory he had.

In his mind, he played back the things he remembered from his first visit to the ship months ago. Every step he took was important in gathering whatever information he could about Hama’s true self.

Weaving his way through the shadows, Sokka came across the artillery room from before. Creeping slowly to the door, he placed a hand against the cool metal. The handle that he had destroyed was still missing, and with the slightest push he entered the room.

With a quick sweep, he didn’t notice anything alarming, but the same chill he had felt that day returned. His feet became heavy as he took careful steps towards the locked door across the room.

“There it is again…” he mumbled to himself as an eerily cold breeze rushed over him as he got closer to the door. With his fingertips, he trailed the wall just along the frame. Instantly, he noticed that the ice-cold surface was extremely different than the rest of the ship. As an inner room on the vessel, he wondered what would cause such a thing.

Closing his eyes, Sokka mentally prepared himself for what he would find on the other side. Without hesitation, he yanked at the door only to have it barely budge.

“No…” He pulled and pulled with no luck. Pounding his fist against it, he cursed as he felt time ticking away.

In his efforts, he had managed to open a slight crack, and his intuition told him that a wall of ice was on the other side. Peering in, he could see the smooth surface of the frozen liquid blocking his vision in.

“Damn it!” On a swivel, he ran to the various weapons that were at his disposal, choosing a sickle like instrument.

Forcing it in between the metal, he leaned back with all his power.

Strain ran through his muscles as he heaved until his momentum sent him flying backwards.

Sokka panted as he came face to face with the petrified faces of Fire Nation soldiers incased in ice.

His hands shook as he searched for something to help him find his balance as he stood up. Holding his breath, he couldn’t believe what he saw before him.

Four soldiers were suspended in the casing, the last moments of terror perfectly preserved on their faces. Their mouths were opened wide, and for a moment Sokka thought he could hear the echo of their screams resound in the room. Soon, he realized that their contorted limbs and bodies wouldn’t be the most puzzling part of this encounter.

From their skin, bright red lines snaked away, mixing with the water. There was something chaotically artistic about the way their bodies seemed to become a part of the twisted art. As he stepped closer, Sokka could see the faintest evidence of the red streams pouring from hundreds of small holes from the soldiers.

Blood.

There was no doubt about what he was seeing. The Fire Nation was known for having fair skin that contrasted from the warm browns of his own people, and the ghostly paleness couldn’t have been natural.

Even for them.

As his head began to spin, Sokka almost missed the faint whistling of the warning call from the children who were stationed as his lookouts. His stomach turned as sweat beaded against his forehead. If it hadn’t been for Nanook’s sharp bark, he knew he would have passed out right where he stood.

Breaking from his trance, Sokka jetted out as fast as he could.

Stumbling back onto solid ground, he could see the figures of Hama and Katara at their family’s home. His sister’s hands were being held by the older woman’s in a comforting way.

With what he had seen on the ship burned into every inch of his mind, Sokka looked to Hama with newly terrified eyes. His sister was in her presence damn near every day. If what he’d seen inside there had anything to do with water bending, then there was no way he could leave Katara exposed to such a woman.

What has his sister gotten into?

 

Keeping his composure, Sokka called for the kids to go back to playing, thanking them for the job well done. With Nanook by his side, he slowly approached Katara as she parted with Hama. Before she could pull back the pelt covering, Sokka snatched her by the elbow, dragging her away as far as possible from any lurking ears.

“W—What are you doing, Sokka?” She asked exasperatedly. Looking up to her brother, she saw how hard set his jaw was as he ignored her questions. The strong hold he had on her was difficult to free herself from, and with the exhaustion she felt, there was barely any fight left in her.

Once Sokka was satisfied, he whirled the smaller girl around to stand eye to eye with him.

“Seriously, what is your problem? You know I’ve been training all morning… so why did you drag me all the way out here?” Shaking off her sleeves, Katara’s faced showed her annoyance. At the moment, she was having to deal with the darkness she felt growing around her after her session with Hama. She still couldn’t fully wrap her mind around the secrets that had been shared, or the enormous weight of responsibility that crashed into her.

The last thing she needed was an arguing match with her brother.

“What were you and Hama doing near the old battlefield this morning?”

Taken back by the question, Katara feigned ignorance at first. “Old battlefield? Why would we be there with all those hidden traps?”

“Don’t try it. I saw you there with that woman. I saw what she did.” Stepping closer, they were nearly nose to nose as he silently pleaded with his sister to not run from the truth. He knew his sister well, and the way her fingers fidgeted by her side told him that he hadn’t imagined it.

Whatever she had seen, she was just as afraid as he was.

A single tear fell from her eye, completely unnoticed as she shook her head no. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. She was training me, what’s more to say?”

Sokka’s hands went to his hips as irritation came over him. He couldn’t believe she was going to lie to him when she was so horrible at it.

“What do you care?” Katara became defensive as she shyed away from his disapproving look. “Water bending is just silly magic, right?” Throwing his words back at him, Katara made to move.

“Silly _dangerous_ magic!” He corrected her. His sister was able to slip past his grip as he reached for again, not yet ready to be finished with their conversation. “Look, you’re my little sister, and it’s my job to keep you safe.”

“Keep me safe? Who asked you to do that?” Whirling back around, her hands flew to her chest as anger took over. “I can handle myself.”

“I don’t need to be asked to care about you! I don’t want you getting caught up in something that’s way over your head. Just listen to me, please.”

“No, you listen to me. Water bending is a part of me! Hama? She’s going to be the one chance I have at truly embracing everything that I am. I’m meant to protect the village, right? There’s a reason I have been the only water bender in the south pole after so many years.” Biting her lip, Katara had to catch her breath as she was wrought with emotions.

“Mom didn’t sacrifice herself for me to not master my abilities.”

“Yea? Well, I don’t think mom would be too happy with where your abilities are going to lead you to!” He shouted back. Out of nowhere, Sokka found himself shooting straight towards the sky as Katara captured him in a wall of ice.

“What are you doing?” He yelled down. From the looks of it, he had to have been at least thirty feet in the air. With only his head, hands, and feet free, he struggled against the cold prison. “Get me down from here, Katara! Or so help me—“

“Figure it out yourself! From now on, stay out of my business. If I want you to know something, then you’ll know.” Katara’s boots crunched across the snow as her brother called out to her one last time.

“Hama isn’t what she seems! I know you look up to her, but I can prove to you she’s not the person you think she is. Don’t do this Katara. Don’t leave me here!”

Clenching her fists, Katara hesitated as she looked over her shoulder. Sokka watched her defenses melt away along with the ice around him, sending him down on a wet wave. He raised his arms as he groaned about his soaking wet clothing.

“I don’t believe you. You’re always looking for someone else’s faults.” She whispered.

“My intuition is the best around, and this time it’s the strongest it has ever been.” Standing back to his feet, Sokka took a deep breath as he remembered the way the body of the soldiers had been suspended in that room of ice much longer than he had been just now. It was the first time Katara had ever taken things that far.

If he left her in Hama’s hands, who’s to say she wouldn’t stop there?

He felt guilty doubting his baby sister, but he also knew how much she adored the older woman. Ever since she had arrived things had been tense for much longer than they should have been. Sokka had to pull his sister back before it was too late.

“When the moon’s right crescent is high, meet me outside. I’m going to prove to you that I’m not just trying to keep you from learning something you love. I’m trying to keep you safe.”

Folding her arms before her, Katara simply stared Sokka down.

“I don’t know what you have up your sleeve, but you better hope it’s worth it.” And with that, she set out back to the village leaving her brother alone, not wanting to expose the way his invitation piqued her interest.

“You better believe it.” Trailing along his sister’s footprints, Sokka followed behind her quietly. As tough as she was, Katara was a gentle and caring person. He also knew that her sympathy towards others could get the best of her. He didn’t know what Hama had convinced her of so far, but he would make sure to put an end to it as soon as possible.

 

Katara laid on her pallet, staring at the darkness around her. Sleep hadn’t come as easy as she had hoped for the night, with her impatience driving her mad. To her right, her grandmother laid fast to sleep. She had used late night bathroom runs to cover her constant fidgeting in and out of the home as she checked the moon. This time waking up, she realized that Sokka was not fast asleep.

Quickly but quietly, she peeled back her blankets as she laid dressed in her normal day clothes, something she knew Gran Gran would kill her for. With natural stealth, she was able to slip past the pelts of the home without making a single sound. With one last look over her shoulder, Katara watched the gentle rise and fall of the older woman’s chest, and took her leave.

Stepping out into the snowy night, Katara’s eyes adjusted to the blue haze caused by the glint of the moon against the white ground. The night air was still, yet a breeze drew her eyes to the yurt far in the distance that she knew to be Hama’s. Would entertaining Sokka’s wild ideas be disrespectful towards the master water bender?

“It’s about time you came out. Get enough beauty rest, princess?” Sokka’s sudden appearance shocked Katara, even causing her to let out a small yelp that her brother’s hand moved quickly to cover.

“Shh! Do you want to wake anyone up?” Sokka scolded her as his eyes shifted around, focusing on Hama’s yurt involuntarily. “If we’re going to do this, then you need to move as quiet as a tiger seal hunting for its dinner.”

Pushing him away, Katara’s face frowned in confusion. “What are you even talking about? Look, just show me what your imagination has cooked up and let’s be done with this.”

“Well, see I said that because the tiger seal is one of the most efficient in—“

“Sokka!”

 Shutting his mouth closed, the older boy shook his head.”Okay, nevermind. Just---just follow me.”

 As they weaved their way to the dock, Katara couldn’t help but think of what he found that he could possibly deem important enough to force her to ending her training with Hama. It never failed to surprise her when his distrust of the woman showed.

Sokka had to just be paranoid. He was always great at creating problems where none existed before.

“Exactly how many times have you been here?” Her brother moved with ease as they climbed upon the ship. There was no hesitation in the way he maneuvered his way around, but an extremely strong sense of cautiousness could be felt.

“Not as much as I would like, and I can thank your little master for that. Let me tell you: if Hama can’t be considered an evil old lady, then she is definitely a creepy one.”

Sokka’s steps slowed as they approached the artillery room. Standing to his full height, he inhaled deeply as he turned to his sister.

“Is what you have to show me inside here? Why aren’t we going in?” Katara placed her hands on her hips as her brother seemed to be in deep thought. Closing his eyes, his forehead wrinkled as he cringed from the thought of what was inside.

“You know I would never do anything inyurtional to hurt you, right Katara?” The sincerity in his voice made the girl feel awkward as she chose to look anywhere but at him. Shrugging her shoulders, she stayed silent.

“I’m doing this because you’re my sister. You’re my family. I don’t want to ever see you get hurt by someone or something when I could have prevented it.” Balling his fists, he continued. “What’s inside there is something I don’t want you to see, but I don’t know how else to get through to you. I want you to know that no matter what, you can yell at me, cry at me about how horrible this thing is. All I need you to do is believe me when you see it.”

“Hama? She may have helped this village and our people many years ago, I won’t take that from her, but I also can’t allow who she’s become to be ignored.” Placing his palm against the door, he asked her one more question.

“Are you ready for this?” With one sharp nod, Katara said yes as she waited with abated breath while the door slowly opened.

Upon entering the room, Sokka’s eyes bulged in disbelief as he walked to the sight of horror.

“Why is this empty?” He ran to the doorframe, bracing his arms against both sides as he searched helplessly for the ice prison decorated with the blood and bodies of Fire Nation soldiers.

“No, no, no. None of this makes since! They were just here today!”

“What was here, Sokka?” Katara looked around the room too, expecting to find something that would have made this entire night excursion worthwhile.

“The Fire Nation soldiers!” Gripping the sides of his head, Sokka stomped around the room. “There were four of them here, they were frozen in ice in this very room.”

“Do you even hear yourself right now? What? Are you going to tell me Hama was keeping them nice and fresh for next winter?” The tension that was once in her body eased away. Katara blew out a small breath of relief for her intuition proving to be right. There was nothing here.

“No! I swear they were—I saw it myself and…”

Looking to his sister, Sokka saw that his words were falling on deaf ears as Katara was already on her way back off the ship.

“I think you need to stop being such grouch about everything and spending so much time alone. Maybe then you can start living here in this realm with the rest of us instead of in your own little personal bubble.”

“This is all Hama! I know what I saw here, Katara! There were four soldiers drained of their blood in a block of ice. She must have moved them!” Stopping in her place, Katara’s ear twitched.

“She’s doing this to mess with me. She knows I’m on to her and she can’t stand it.” He spat.

“Drained of blood?” The girl’s focus remained on his description of the soldiers’ bodies. “What do you mean by that?”

“They were pale. Paler than any person I’ve ever seen before! There was more than just water keeping them captive.” Shivering, his words trembled slightly.

“It was like their blood had been sucked right through their skin. Every pore. I’ve thought of every possible way I could kill a Fire Nation soldier the next time they dared to set foot on our land, but never could I have thought what I saw possible.” Looking down, he clenched his jaw.

“People kill people. But that? That wasn’t something I think even the Fire Lord himself would do to an enemy.”

“No more.” Katara turned to her brother. “No more of your lies. No more of your judgement. No more, Sokka.” The fallen look on his face meant nothing to Katara.

“Do you seriously not want me to be happy? I don’t ask for much, and I never have. This once. _Just_ this once, can I?”

“I—“ Raising her hand, she silenced her brother.

“If you can’t be happy for me and my bending, can you let me enjoy this in peace?”

“Katara—“

“Yes, or no? That’s all I need to hear.” A moment of silence floated between the two. Nodding her head, Katara looked her brother in the eyes.

“Since you can’t answer me, I’ll put in one final request: Move on from this, and stop trying to find faults in Hama. All of us have them, but you can’t keep trying to push your fears off on to her.”

“That’s not what I’m doing. I’m telling you the truth, something is not right with that woman.”

“Leave. It. Alone.” Her command brooked no argument as she hastened away.

Frustrated, Sokka kicked over a container filled with weapons, unconcerned with the blade that recoiled towards him until a sharp pain was felt in his upper thigh. Hands gripping at pain, he winced as he eyed the deep cut he would now have to doctor. Even his thick clothing couldn’t stand the precision of the blade.

Placing pressure to the best of his abilities, the young man couldn’t help but think about how this night couldn’t have been worse. This was his chance to get through to his sister and he—no. Hama had ruined it.

“I know I can’t be losing it…” He refused to believe that any of this had only been a part of his imagination. There was no way that the tormented bodies of those soldiers weren’t real.

Limping away, Sokka cursed Tui and La far bringing Hama into their lives.

How would he and Katara return to normal after this?

When it seemed that the siblings had deserted the eerie vessel, a dark shadow emerged from the hallway, walking the same steps as the two before it.

Hama’s eye’s shined brightly as she had overheard the conversation that wasn’t meant for her ears. She knew from the moment she saw the boy that there was an insistent nature about him, but never did she think she would have to deal with his meddling so directly.

Through all her years, she had nearly gained an astonishing sense of clairvoyance. She could feel the intrusion of two heartbeats when Sokka and Nanook had stumbled upon her training with Katara, and the racing sensation she felt from the boy as they returned to the village oozed with adrenaline and trepidation.

With a twist of her wrist, Hama lifted the blood that had been left behind from his injury. Her nose was able to pick up the faint coppery scent as she pooled it into the palm of her hand. Enclosing the warm liquid with her long fingers, she watched as it peaked between the wrinkles of her knuckles.

She feared Katara’s relationships would be a hindrance to the job she had for her. The unsureness seeped from every part of her. When she bended? Sweet spirits, Hama had never had such a rush from power. It had been so long since she was able to stand side by side by someone who could match her abilities tit for tat. In her youth, she wouldn’t dare to say it, but deep within Katara had to be the pinnacle of water bending. Avatars of years’ past could not even bring together all their experience with the art to surpass what Katara had. She just knew it.

She knew the girl looked to her with such reverence, that gaining control and molding her abilities would come soon enough. After more than 100 years, Hama had seen no end to the reign of the Fire Nation.

But with Katara, she would do what the Avatar who abandoned the world years ago couldn’t.

She would see an end to them all.

 

 

“Gran Gran, I promise you I’ll be fine. I have more than enough seal jerky here to hold me over.” Sokka shifted the compact supplies needed for an extended hunting trip. It had been quite some time since he started these solo journeys. He would be gone for days at a time, claiming to be surveying their land and finding ways for them to best utilize it and protect themselves. This time, he planned to be absent for an entire week. The idea didn’t sit right with his grandmother.

Just inside their home stood Katara as she peeked from behind the coverings to eavesdrop on their conversation. Looking up to his sister, Sokka raised a brow.

“Glad to hear I’ll be gone, huh?” Pulling herself out, Katara stood beside Gran Gran.

The woman looked between her grandchildren who seemed to grow so distant. She had known them to be joined at the hip for any and everything, and now they barely even spoke.

Staring at the ground, Katara kicked at a clump of snow.

“You’re going to make Gran Gran worry by being gone for that long.” Rolling her eyes, she shrugged.” But of course, you tend to only think about yourself.”

“Must every conversation with you end up an argument?” Leaning his head back, Sokka stared at the sky. Diverting his attention back to his grandmother, he went in to hug her one last time.

“Like I said, I’ll be back before the new moon. I promise.” With a tight squeeze, Gran Gran let him know that she would be counting down the days. At his ankle nipped Nanook. The Polar bear dog had gotten quite large over the months, and he had become used to accompanying Sokka on his day trips.

“Sorry buddy, this isn’t a trip you can make with me this time.” Rubbing the top of his head, Sokka looked up to his sister.

“As much of a pain as you are, you know you’re always free to join. Even benders need a break, you know.” With one last hope, he reached out to his sister with the offer.

“I’ve got the fate of this tribe depending on me, there are no such things as breaks.” Katara repeated the phrase as it had been drilled into her. The monotone repetition did not fall short on Sokka. Shaking his head, he decided not to start an argument today.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You and Hama, against the world.” Gran Gran pulled back Katara as she took a step towards her brother.

“Both of you, enough!” Her curt voice drew the attention of others. It was rare she every raised her voice, and this instance sent both into silence.

“He is your brother, you cannot speak down on him the way you do. I won’t stand for it anymore. He’s leaving on his longest trip yet—alone—and you can’t even send him off with hopes that the spirits guide him back home?”

Turning to her grandson, she pointed a finger. “And you. You have got to let go of this ill will you are holding on to. Your sister is a water bender, and I can’t take another day of you belittling her gift. This is something you should have given all your support for. This pettiness from thee both of you is no longer allowed.” Releasing her hold, she stared on to the two heads tucked towards their chests.

“You don’t know how much it hurts me to see family treating each other this way. Let this week be a cleanse for us all. If this continues on any longer…I just don’t know what I will do.”

The disappointment in her voice ate away at the children.

“Yes, Gran Gran.” They replied simultaneously. Tucking her hands into her sleeves, Kanna stepped back.

“Now, say goodbye to one another. Properly!” Observing the two, she watched as they took slow steps towards each other. Sokka dropped his pack as he hugged Katara with both arms.

“Watch out for the ice out there, I know you never got to go ice dodging with dad, so be safe.” She mumbled into his parka.

“I will. You should rest, Katara. I know how much you want to help us, and you’re not the only one who wants to protect our home. We all do, especially me.” Pulling away, he steadied her by the shoulders.

“So, don’t think you’re in this by yourself.” With one last squeeze, he grabbed his pack, ready to head to his canoe.

“Nanook, make sure you watch over Katara while I’m gone.” He called out to the dog. Rubbing against her legs, Nanook sealed his promise.

Pushing off from the shore, Sokka picked up an oar. Turning back, he saw the two most important people in his life, seeing him off. With one last wave, he aimlessly made his way.


	3. Battle of the Righteous

Outside the grand war room, a 15 year old Zuko paced the floor with nerves.

      “Careful, Prince Zuko. We may have to remodel the floors again because of your worrying.” The boy stopped on his heels as he turned to his uncle. Tightness constricted his chest as he couldn’t even think to calm down. His chance had come to gain favor from the Fire Lord.

      From his father.

      There was no way he could mess this up.

      Shaking his head, Zuko held his hands behind his back as he began to ramble. “Uncle, you don’t understand. I’ve never gotten a chance to sit in on a war room briefing, when will this ever happen again? I’m his firstborn, his only son! I have to make sure that everything goes perfect today so father will be proud.”

     “Firstborn son, huh? You know, I know a little something about the pressure that comes with that title myself.” Iroh chuckled as the lifetime achievements he made as a General of the Army to make his own father proud seemed to have slipped Zuko’s memory. He too was the eldest son of a Fire Lord, so he knew better than anyone how much this opportunity meant to the young boy.

     After years of near neglect, Fire Lord Ozai had surprisingly called on his son to join in on this meeting. As the heir apparent, Zuko had been given little attention from his father, being far outmatched in the receiving of affection with his younger sister Azula. It seemed that every step Zuko had made in his life were made desperately searching for a path that would make him stick out from his prodigy of a sister. Nothing had seemed to work thus far.

     Yet, here he was.

     With a steady hand on his shoulder, Iroh reeled in his nephew, bringing him face to face as to calm him down.

     “My nephew, if there’s one thing I know about you, nothing can come close to the thoughtful intelligence you take with you everywhere you go. Overthinking every little action now will not help you when you get inside.” Placing a hand over his heart, he continued. “Trusting in your instincts and what lies inside of here is what will get you to where you are supposed to be.”

     Doubt came over Zuko’s features as he looked away from his uncle’s soft eyes.

    “Intelligent? I don’t think so. Azula, is intelligent. Lu Ten—he was intelligent. I’m not sure I was blessed with all of Sozin’s great power.” Dipping his head, Iroh recalled the face of his own son. He had seen so much of Lu Ten in Zuko, and hated to hear the comparisons made by the boy that only served to demean himself.

    Before he could instill one last word of encouragement, Iroh pulled Zuko to his side at the sound of the large doors opening behind them.

    “Remember, enter the room with confidence. These are men who expect nothing less. Keep quiet, but show that you are alert and observant.” Iroh whispered to Zuko just as the guard called for him.

    “The great Fire Lord has requested your appearance.” Though his knees shook, Zuko straightened his back as best as possible. With a quick deep breath, his eyes relaxed from the bug eyed appearance he had sported just moments ago. Uncle was right. He needed to exude every bit of confidence he could muster up.

    In the back of his mind, he imagined how Azula would handle the situation.

    With precision and an air of belonging, he took his seat at the padded pillow waiting for him. Eyes that had seen the worst of the war watched the boy like they did the battlefield. Their silence was the only acknowledgement he was given. Keeping his eyes forward, he dared to look at the wall of fire surrounding his father.

    The Fire Lord kept the steady flame high and mighty, paying his son no mind.

    “Don’t mind our guest, Genreal Bujing. Please continue.” The demanding voice of his father sent a shiver down Zuko’s spine. Keeping his hands folded at his knees, he spared a glance to the short and stout man that stood above the rest. With one arm tucked behind him, he cleared his throat as he raised a brow to the young boy.

    “As I was saying, your greatness, this particular Earth Kingdom battalion is the strongest we have ever seen. Per our sources observations, the lay of the land puts them at an unequal advantage. By attacking their forces head on with our forty first division, we can defeat them with no questions asked.” The General spoke with much bass in his voice as he presented his plans to the room. Zuko attempted to look at the map as he demonstrated the attack with the board pieces in order to give a visual.

    There was a low mummering amongst the other leaders as they seemed to have questions. Across the way, a man with intensely thick sideburns spoke up.

    “Correct me if I am wrong, but our forty first division is entirely made up of new recruits. They barely no how to put on their armor without instruction.” Others grunted in agreement as Bujing stood indifferently, waiting for his next point. “If we send them in, how do you expect any to make it back out?”

   Shrugging his shoulders, Bujing turned fully to the man.

    “Simply put: I don’t. Their inexperience can be used to our advantage. They’ll be so ready to take up the chance to fight for their nation, that our truly skilled soldiers can execute a surprise attack from behind. There are many more where they came from. What better way to sacrifice for the greater good?”

   Zuko’s brows furrowed as he listened to the men debate over this tactic. New recruits? He knew soldiers as young as 13 who could be in that division. How could he suggest such a horrible thing?

    “You can’t do that!” Zuko erupted with anger as he stood to his feet. All eyes were on him. “These soldiers are being given a chance to fight honorably for their nation! Their being sent to their deaths by those who should be commanding them. Doing this will be nothing short of betrayal, how could this be allowed?”

     Iroh who stood in the shadows at the back felt his heart stop as he watched his nephew stand so righteously, in an attempt to fight for the lives of the young soldiers in the forty first division.

    “Excuse me?” Insulted, General Bujing shook with rage as he tried to mask his distaste for the Prince’s words. He incessantly cleared his throat as a way to keep himself from yelling at the boy in front of the Fire Lord.

    “Enough!” Fire Lord Ozai roared from his throne. The burst of emotion sent sparks flying across the room, as everyone turned from the burning heat. Zuko’s hand shielded his face as he turned to the bright yellow flames.

    “You dare to speak against a general in this war room, then you will suffer the consequences.” His voice hissed.

    “The only way to handle this disrespect is with an Agni Kai. Immediately!” The room shook at his declaration. Zuko tried to control his breathing as the announcement of the fire duel set in. Considering his option, he tried to not let his fear show as he looked at the older man.

    If he had to, he would defend himself against his monstrous plan at all costs.

    Bowing in acceptance, Zuko walked proudly out of the war room. At his heels was Uncle Iroh, sought to catch up with the young boy.

    “Zuko! Prince Zuko, stop at once!” Coming to an abrupt stop, Zuko turned around.

    “You saw that! What he was suggesting was wrong, Uncle. And I am going to show him just how wrong he is.”

    “Did you not hear a word I said before you walked into that room? You were to be seen, not heard. What were you trying to prove in there?”

    “That I belong! That I am the heir apparent of this nation, and people are going to start respecting that! If I’m to lead this nation, how can I sit back now and allow loyal soldiers to be discarded without the blink of an eye? What would I say to their families when I one day take the throne? How can I call myself their leader if I don’t have their best interests at heart?”

    Iroh breathed heavily as deep down, he agreed with his nephew. Bujing tended to be on the extreme side among the generals, and there had been plenty of times he had to reprimand the man for his callousness towards his own people while Iroh was actively serving. But this? Nothing good can come from what Zuko has done.

    Searching the boy’s face, he saw that he was adamant about standing for what he believed in.

   “If this is how you truly feel, then there is no time to waste. Prepare for the Agni Kai, Zuko.” With a stern look, Iroh asked for the spirits to lend their wisdom to his nephew so that he could emerge from this duel unscathed.

 

 

     “I didn’t expect for Zu Zu to put on a show for us today. How pleasant!” Iroh sat amongst the crowd there to witness the Agni Kai between the Prince of the Fire Nation and an Army general. When word had gotten out, bets had already been made on what the outcome would look like.

     Ozai’s lack of affection towards his son bred the same kind of feelings from leaders of the nation. Though he was the heir apparent, not many paid the boy much mind. With the longevity of the Fire Lords, no one had bothered to imagine the chances of him obtaining the thrown before the young boy was killed off.

    “Princess Azula, please show some respect here. This is a serious matter.” Iroh scolded his niece as she narrowed her eyes, taking her seat beside him. There was little he could make Azula do, but he never allowed her to speak so recklessly in front of him.

    “You and I both know Zuko doesn’t stand a chance here. Everyone is thinking it. He would have been better off groveling for forgiveness than agreeing to an actual Agni Kai.” The girl didn’t care about the way her uncle grimaced from her words. Settling in, her eyes were focused on the arena, waiting impatiently for her brother’s beating.

    The sounds of the crowd became rowdy at the sight of Zuko’s figure emerging from the left side of the arena. Walking to the center of the ring, Zuko kneeled down with his back covered by a red cape. With his fist pressed into the ground, he took a deep breath before standing again.

    He knew there were people here that didn’t want to see him succeed, but they would leave today very disappointed as he had no intention of losing.

     Spreading his arms, the cape floated from his body. Bouncing from foot to foot, he warmed up his muscles, wanting to keep them as loose as possible as he waited for Genral Bujing to show.

    After a moment to long, Zuko smirked. Had the old man gotten cold feet?

    Doing a quick survey of the arena, Zuko’s eyes met Iroh’s. With a small nod, his uncle gave him his blessings towards the fight. Then suddenly, he watched as the old man’s face melted into horror. Gasps could be heard everywhere as the audience stared past Zuko.

    A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he turned with the crowd, laying eyes on the Fire Lord himself.

    Confused, Zuko looked around, wondering where Bujing could have been. Taking in his father’s appearance, he was shirtless just as was custom for someone participating in an Agni Kai.

   What was going on?

   “Fire Lord, your greatness. I’m not sure I understand what’s happening…” Zuko spoke softly.

   “What else could it be, boy? You speak against my general, you speak against me. This is an Agni Kai, so prepare yourself to fight.”

    Zuko’s body went limp as he fell into a deep bow. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He accepted the consequences of challenging Bujin, but fighting his father was something he just couldn’t do.

    “Please, your majesty. I meant no disrespect towards you.” He struggled to keep the tears at bay that threatened to fall.

     Azula clenched her fists in glee as she looked on. This was going to be even better than she anticipated.

     “Rise and fight me, Prince Zuko!” Ozai ordered. As flames lit at his fists, Zuko dug himself even further into a bow.

    “Please! I am your loyal son. I did not mean to disrespect you, father.” He breathed. His voice became high pitched with anxiety as Ozai stepped closer and closer to him. His blood beat so hard that all sounds seemed to drown out. A sudden kick to his upper body sent him flying backwards. Scrambling away, Zuko looked to his father like an elephant rat who was the prey of a hawk.

     “I can’t fight you, father. I won’t! I admit defeat. I have learned my lesson.” He pleaded with all his might.

    “You weak boy. Have you no honor, Prince Zuko?” Ozai smirked as he raised his hand.” After all these years, and you still know nothing. You will learn today, and pain will be your greatest teacher.”

    Zuko’s screams echoed through the sky as the fire blast his father directed at his face burned away his skin. The boy wretched back and forth on his back as the burning sensation was never ending. The pain was so excruciating, that he could barely make a sound anymore.

    Iroh’s jaw was clenched so tightly, he nearly shattered his teeth as he looked away.  The small squeaks that travelled with the smell of his nephews burning flesh made him nauseous. Beside him, Azula stood to her feet, eyes wide as a smile spread across her face.

    He had no words.

     His younger brother stood at the center of the arena with no remorse in his facial expressions as he stepped over his son to address the crowd.

    “Let this be a lesson to you all! No one, will disrespect me. No one will stand against me.” Pointing behind him, he made an announcement that no one could have predicted.

    “This dishonorable heap you see before yourself is no longer my heir apparent. Mark my words! From this day on, Princess Azula will now serve as next in line to the Fire Nation, and you will all treat her as such!”

     Bursting into a fit of applause, Azula stood proudly at the announcement. It wasn’t like anyone treated here as anything less than a princess after all, but now, within seconds, her father had rewritten the system that the royal family had always lived by. There had only been one instance of the Crown Prince being removed from the line of succession, and that had happened with Iroh, long ago.

    The crowd stood around her, congratulating her on the sudden promotion.

     Zuko’s vision had become blurred as his senses began to give away. The last thing he could remember was the roar of the audience as he reached a shaking hand out to the legs of his father. His body tired out as everything around him went black.

    

 

    “Have you made the preparations for our departure? Let’s not leave one stone unturned.” Iroh checked the scrolls of the soldier who stood at attention. Looking around the small room, he directed others as they carried out trunks of his and Zuko’s belongings. Reading the decree of his exile, Iroh’s nose turned up at the line declaring that Zuko’s first task as an exiled prince was to deliver the battle plans of the forty first division, before leading them to their deaths.

    “Impossible.” If the first order wasn’t surprising enough, then the next would make up for what it lacked.” Deliver the Avatar?” Gripping the paper between his fists, Iroh realized that Ozai had no intentions of ever seeing his son again. If the first one didn’t kill him, then the second would send Zuko on a never-ending journey with nothing to gain.

    The Avatar hadn’t been seen in well over 100 years. Not even their grandfather Sozin was able to secure the powerful being before his death. How did he expect Zuko to complete such a mission?

    “Sir, the ship has docked, and is almost ready for departure.” After a few moments alone, another soldier reentered the small suite to deliver the news. With his hands on his head, Iroh looked over his shoulder at the young boy bandaged beyond recognition. In the two days they had been given to prepare for the exile, Zuko hadn’t woken up once.

     Initially, the boy was to be sent off on his own, but Iroh had insisted on joining him. Being exiled was of little importance to the old man, but he knew he couldn’t leave his nephew on his own to wake up to the news. He had ordered heavy sedatives to help the child sleep through the worst of his pain, and had hoped that it would pay off. It took no time for Zuko to be relegated to a smaller suite within the enormous palace, as Ozai held no punches in letting it be known that his son had fallen out of the little favor he had for him.

    It shouldn’t have been of any surprise to the old general, but the Fire Lord hadn’t managed to pay one visit to his son. Just how much more could he destroy the boy?

    “Well, well, well. Looks like it’s about that time.” From the doorway, Azula looked on to the pitiful sight. The soldiers inside stopped their movements to greet her properly. Paying them no mind, the young girl strode to her brother’s bedside. Iroh’s defenses were up as he watched the girl look over Zuko. She basked in the sight of his bandaged face, running a sharp nail across his freshly shaven head that led into a lone pony tail.

    “What a sad life you live, Zu Zu. Exiled. Forced to lead the same division you fought so hard for. And search for the Avatar?” She chuckled. “You’re more likely to run into mother before you find the Avatar.”

     “If you will excuse us,” Iroh suddenly stood beside the bed, staring down at his niece.” We will be taking our leave, Princess Azula.” Batting her eyes at her uncle, Azula smiled.

    “Oh, yes. At all means! Don’t let me get in your way. I’d hate to be known as the heir apparent who kept her brother from fulfilling his duties.”

     Leaping to her feet, Azula sashayed out the room.

     “Tell Zu Zu to send a letter! I’d love to hear about his globetrotting vacation one day.” Turning the corner, Azula’s absence finally allowed Iroh to breath. Upon Zuko’s face, he could see the faint outlines of a cringe as the boy must have been dealing with another nightmare that only he suffered.

     As soldiers gathered around the bed, Iroh stepped away to allow them room to maneuver Zuko into his makeshift palanquin.

     “Be gentle with the boy, he has a long journey ahead of him.” He sighed sadly as he followed behind the small procession from the palace.

    No one was there to see them off.

 

     Zuko stirred as he felt the motions of the ocean beneath him. His stomach churned as he tried to make sense of the unfamiliar surroundings. With ragged breath, he opened his eyes.

     It was then he realized, he wasn’t able to open his left eye while the right was blurred.

     “What—no--- I can’t see.” He panicked. His body felt heavy as he blinked away the grogginess hoping that his vision would come back clear. The sounds around him were reminiscent of a boat. He was reminded of the times his family would travel to Ember Island during the summers.

    But he knew this trip had to be far from that.

    He dragged his body up, forcing himself to fight through the pain and lethargic feelings he felt. As he clamored to one knee, he swayed with the motion of the boat, falling back to his side. A sharp pain shot through his face and neck as he landed face first on the cold metal ground.

    Screaming in agony, he drew the attention of Iroh who happened to be on his way to his nephew’s room.

   “Prince Zuko!” Bursting in, Iroh was both shocked and elated to see his nephew finally awake. They had been at sea for three days now, and were only less than a day away from reaching their destination in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh was beginning to wonder how he would be prepared to carry out the first duties of his exile if he hadn’t yet awoken.

    Rushing to his side, he set Zuko back against his bedding. Bewilderment evident all over his face.

    “Where are we? What’s happening?” Zuko questioned as his hand rose to his bandages.” Remove these at once! I can’t see anything!”

     “Patience, Zuko. Patience.” Iroh effectively calmed the boy down. “We are currently at sea, so please don’t be startled. You’re still in need of much healing from your wounds.”

    Closing his eye, a flash of the memories from the Agni Kai with his father overcame him. Crying, Zuko whispered to himself.

    “I survived?” He couldn’t believe that the pain he had felt hadn’t killed him. He definitely wished it would.

    “Just where are we going, Uncle?” Zuko’s intuition didn’t provide any relief as a down trodden look washed over Iroh’s face.

    “There’s a lot to be learned Zuko.” Patting his hands, Iroh shifted into a seated position, ready to divulge the heartbreaking information he had.

 

 

    “Exile?!” Zuko repeated the word over and over again. It didn’t matter how many times his uncle tried to console him, he couldn’t accept this news. “He might as well have killed me right then and there! An exiled prince has no honor. Has no place in this world!” Zuko’s neck bulged with veins as he yelled.

   “You must gain control of your feelings, nephew. We will be arriving at the Earth Kingdom base in no time.”

   “How could he ask me to do such a thing? I—I can’t Uncle! I just can’t!” He cried.

    “Not following through with his orders will be seen as treason. Not even your royal blood can protect you from those consequences.” Iroh painfully informed him. From his connections within the military, he had discovered that Ozai had given the generals permission to carry out his will by ending Zuko if he failed to report in.

    As far as the division was concerned, Zuko would be solely responsible for the outcome of the battle. Since he had so much to say in what happened to the young soldiers, Ozai made sure to grant him his wish of overseeing their fate.

    “Isn’t this just a dream? Will I wake up from this, Uncle?” Bringing the boy in for a tight hug, Iroh sat with him as he came to terms with the life he now had to live. His heart tore at the sight of the broken boy, and he vowed to never leave his side.

    He would do for Zuko what Ozai could never.

   He would teach him. Help him grow.

   He would love him.

 

   As Zuko’s heart beat against his chest, He looked on to the crew that he was now in charge of. Self-consciousness consumed him as he wondered how much they knew of his situation. Now way word hadn’t gotten out that the banished prince had been sent away after falling to his own father during an Agni Kai.

    With every eye that looked in his direction, Zuko saw judgement. He saw them looking down on him.

    He couldn’t shake the feeling of being disgraced.

    They had arrived at the port frequented by the Fire Nation. With heavy surveillance and security, they had managed to slip in the deep of the night. Their arrival had been known by only a few, as Zuko’s crew would only be on stand by for protecting the port as he travelled to the base of the forty first division. Looking onto the ground of displeased soldiers, Zuko dug deep to find some kind of authority within him.

    “Listen up! From this day on, you will be heeding my instructions. You all are well aware of our goals. Tonight, I will go on to crush the Earth Kingdom insurgents, while you all stay behind and guard this stronghold.” Pausing, he saw that there was little reaction to his words. He swore he could see a doomed resignation upon their faces as he spoke. To them, they had been sentenced to exile along with the prince when they had nothing to do with his ineptness.

     They couldn’t believe that this was how they would serve their nation.

     Iroh stood just behind him, watching as his nephew became anxious from the disregard of the soldiers. Stepping forth, he reminded them of exactly who he was.

    “I believe your Prince is speaking to you!” The Dragon of the West commanded respect as he spoke. Looking to him in thanks, Zuko held his head high as he tried to not let the obvious difference in respect affect him.

    “We have no time here to waste. Move out!” Leading the troops out, Zuko marched with uncertainty into the new chapter of his life.

   

      Dismounting the kimodo rhinoceros along with his guide, Zuko looked down to the compound as they arrived to the base. He had been thankful for his uncle for following them once their crew had stationed themselves near the dock. As he looked down to the training grounds of young Fire Nation soldiers, he knew he couldn’t face this alone.

    “I’ll alert General Bujing to your arrival.” The guide quickly trotted off towards the main tent. Zuko’s wound tingled at the mention of the name as embarrassment threatened to set in. If he saw the old man’s face, he knew he would lose it.

     He could only imagine the smugness he would be greeted with.

     “There’s no time for shame now, Zuko.” Iroh interjected his personal thoughts, as if he could read his mind.

    “He’s the reason why any of this has happened!” Zuko argued.

     “Finding someone to blame is of no use to you. Refocus your energy to ensuring you remain whole Zuko.” Placing a hand against his chest, Iroh frowned slightly. “ I can already feel the discord growing inside you nephew. Carrying around too much angst will weigh you down. You must remain light so that you can see your future ahead of you.”

    “Let’s just go, Uncle. The faster we can get this done, the closer I’ll be to returning home.” The down turned corners of Zuko’s lips spoke of his despair. With eyes forward, he followed the path of their guide.

   The closer he got, the clearer the sounds of the men training became. He could feel the determination behind each rhythmic shout as they worked hard. Looking out across the fields, he memorized each face he passed. The lights of the lantern lit his way, casting dubious

    Some of these soldiers were nothing more than kids. All around his age, and if he wasn’t Zuko, he’d be among them too. The few older faces in the crowd held a sense of maturity, yet he knew they hadn’t yet lived long enough to be purposefully sent off to their deaths. He imagined some were young husbands with families waiting for their return that would never come.

    “Prince Zuko!” From nearby, he heard his name called. The amused tone of General Bujing made him want to cringe. The man sauntered towards him, with that damn arm pulled behind his back. His free hand pulled at the hair along his face as he came to a stop before the boy.

    “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I hope everything has been well from our first encounter.” Tilting his head inward, Bujing studied the bandaging along his face. Sniffing the air, he could still smell the scent of burning flesh emanating from the boy’s wound.

    “I have some of the best Fire Nation medics on hand. They experts in treating burns. If you would like—“

    “Let’s get to business, General. No need for niceties.” Zuko interrupted him. Drawing a smile from the older man, Zuko followed behind him as he held back the quip he wanted to throw at the prince.

    “Right this way then.”

     “As you can see, we are not too far from the Earth Kingdom’s battalion. I’ve sent two of my men on reconnaissance. I anticipate a messenger hawk any moment now to confirm what we have on their troops.” Sitting with his legged cross, Bujing dusted off his sleeve.

    “Lucky bastards.” It was like he was intent on twisting his fist in the wound that Zuko had. He knew how much the boy abhorred the plan, but bolstered by his embarrassing exile, and the permission of the Fire Lord himself to cut the boy down right where he stood should he refuse to carry out the order, he feared nothing.

    Zuko, staring at the ground, hoped that one day the families of the soldier would be willing to forgive him. “I would like to have a register of the forty first division.”

    With a curious look, Bujin snapped his fingers, waiting for someone to deliver the requested item.

   When he felt the parchment in his hands, he unrolled it himself. None of the names were familiar to him, so he felt little attachment to the document. After they went off to battle, all records would be destroyed anyways, ridding the military of any proof of their existence.

    “Here you are, Prince Zuko. Hopefully there is something of interest to you within that register.” Handing it over, he thought about what the boy could possibly want with the names of the soldiers.

    “I must say, if you plan on sending heartfelt letters to their families in remembrance for their sons’ dutiful commitment to the Fire Nation, I wouldn’t waste my time if I were you.”

    “They may not be too receptive to reading a letter coined by their loved one’s executioner.”

     Tucking the scroll away, Zuko tuned the man out. “I understand that you have great confidence in a much smaller fleet once you—dispose-- of the new recruits.” It was true. Bujing was willing to place his bet on a defense squad significantly smaller than what he would have had he intended to use the recruits for their real purpose as soldiers.

    He also knew that the best of the best was among that group who would be the victors in annihilating the dirt benders.

    “Do I sense another challenge within you? Never would have thought you’d have much more of that left, Prince.” Iroh stepped forward, knowing the line Bujing was toeing. He wanted to find any little reason to take advantage of Ozai’s cruel order should Zuko dissent in anyway.

    “General, I do believe our time would be best spent going over the logistics of this mission. Let’s make sure that there are no mistakes made along the way.” The threat in the older man’s voice was able to pull a grimace from Bujing. Though retired, Iroh’s prowess couldn’t be ignored. Plus, he was Fire Lord Ozai’s older brother with a reputation that far exceeded him in years.

     As Bujing laid out the battle plans, he provided Zuko with everything he had been ready to enforce. In no time, a soldier who manned the messenger hawk post entered the tent. Outside, they knew the sunrise was near. As Bujing read the report, he nodded to the soldier.

     “Ready the men, it’s time they meet the Prince who shall lead them into battle.” Everyone stood in the tent, the most nervous of them all was Zuko. His knees grew weak as the realization set in. There would be no turning back now.

     Even if he tried.

     Beyond the security of the tent, he could hear the boots marching into place, preparing to receive his word.

    “Everyone in life must face inevitable failures, Zuko. Tonight, you are facing the heaviest of all.” Stopping his nephew, Iroh gazed at him with love. “This—this will change you in ways you couldn’t even imagine. The last few days are ones I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemy. So many unforgivable actions have been taken, but I want you to know that giving up on yourself is not an option.”

    “You’ll live with the results of tonight for the rest of your life, carrying the memories of these men. I know.” His voice wavered as he thought of the countless decisions he’s had to make peace with himself. “But I am right here with you. And I always will be, nephew.”

    Though he tried to keep his composure, the beads of sweat along his shaven scalp gave away the boy’s true feelings.

    “I know, Uncle.” Was all he left him with. Pushing aside the coverings, Zuko stepped outside the tent.

     In front of him stood dozens of men, looking upon him with pride.

     “Salute!”

      Simultaneously, each soldier presented the Fire Nation salute to Zuko.

     _I’m so sorry._ Was the only thing he could hear in his mind. Clenching his breastplate where he knew the parchment was, he bowed his head to the men, surprising them.

    Standing in silence, they listened to the young boy stutter through his speech.

    When he finished, he managed to raise his voice.

    “So stand with me, in riding the world of these insurgents. They do not wish to see harmony. They do not wish to see the greatness the Fire Nation is instilling upon all nations. Let us bring them closer to reality. Closer to the truth!”

    “Yes, Prince!” They shouted. Zuko didn’t dare to make eye contact with any of them as he mounted the kimodo rhino that was brought to him and Iroh. Leaning over, he estimated the time of their arrival.

    “We shall be on them within the hour, just before the sun rises, Zuko. Be ready. General Bujing and his men will be lying in wait not too far behind.”

     As they rode away, Zuko had to count in order to keep his mind from wandering.

    “Uncle, do you think I can seek forgiveness one day?” He spoke softly. Looking to the man beside him, he hoped that he could give him an answer to settle his conscious.

    “You’ve been seeking that from the beginning. Continue to do so, and the spirits will settle the rest.”

    Nodding, Zuko trusted in his words.


	4. If We Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long awaited update! Please let me know what y'all think.  
> Until next time =))

The still air surrounding the Fire Nation troops carried them to their fate. Zuko’s knuckles showed white as he gripped the leather strap in his hands. The men’s boots marched in sync against the ground. Cursing under his breath, he knew that the solidarity they showed in their steps was nothing less than an announcement to the Earth Kingdom troops of their arrival.

    The young men stood with their backs straight with Fire Nation pride.

    If only they knew…

    Pressing his heels into the side of his kimodo rhino, Zuko moved further ahead. Stopping abruptly, he garnered the attention of those that followed him. Panning across the young men, he looked to his hands as he mustered up strength.

   “We are not too far from their base now. Remember, these are earth benders we are dealing with—they know the lay of the land better than any of us here.” Nodding his head to their feet, he warned them,” Let us be as light as the flames that dance during our Fire Days Festivals. March on with caution.”

    He didn’t know how much he could do at this point to save them, but he would try anything. Looking over his shoulder, he caught the eyes of Uncle Iroh. He was there for his own council and support. The war general was one of the best the world had seen; there was no way he would allow his nephew to go on to lead men in to battle on his own.

    He was still a child.

    “Do you know one of the biggest mistakes we as benders can make?” Iroh’s question brought his nephew’s attention to him. “We underestimate the importance of the other elements and the powers they possess. We become so in tuned with the gifts we are given, that we fail to recognize how each of us must work towards harmony. This world has been in such disarray for so long, sometimes I’m afraid we will never return to the natural balance we belong in.”

   “ What does finding harmony among the elements have to do with saving these men from their deaths? Do you want me to turn around and tell them to find their inner earth bender spirit to keep them from being crushed?” He asked sarcastically.

   “Prince Zuko—“

    “I tried fighting for their lives in the war room Uncle, and I lost. The least I can do now is stay by their side and inspire them to give their all.” The boy’s eyes flashed with mixed emotions as he faced forward. “Maybe then all of this will not be in vain.”

      As Iroh looked on to his nephew, he could see the weight of the world already taking a toll on his young shoulders. Keeping his head high, Zuko endured what was to come as best as he could.

     To the spirits, he asked for their guidance so that one day the task he was forced to complete would have a purpose. Deep in his subconscious, a thought passed through his mind.

   Once all of this was done, he would be one step closer to ending this dreaded exile.

   Grimacing, Zuko shook his head to rid himself of the selfishness. Though he would search far and wide for ways to restore his honor, this could never truly suffice.

   The men’s journey soon led them to an unfamiliar location. Zuko had paid close attention to the map he had been provided, as it had been crafted by one of the best cartographers the Fire Nation had to offer. The land had been surveyed for up to 50 miles around the base, yet what sat before the banished prince and his men looked nothing like the map had detailed.

    Gritting his teeth, he wondered if he had been led astray by General Bujing.

    “Uncle, I can recall every inch of that parchment and this place was not on it.” Tightening his fists, Zuko slowed to a trot.

    Narrowing his eyes, he took note of the oddly perfect terrain before them. Until now, they had traveled through terrain that was to be expected. A great mountain range had stood to the north as Zuko’s reminder as to where they were headed. Looking around now, they seemed to suddenly be surprised by tall peaks.

    “This is not the lay of the earth as intended by the spirits, my nephew.” Iroh looked to the ground, noticing the way in which the blades of grass seemed to tremble when there was no breeze in the air. During his prime, Iroh had gained notoriety among the Earth Kingdom as the almost conqueror of the great city of Ba Sing Se, while he was hailed as renowned strategist by his home nation for his infamous 600-day siege. He had grown privy to the ways of earth benders and the small details that were most important to knowing what you were up against.

   And from his experience, he knew that they had been led to their doom.

   “Prince Zuko, prepare yourself. My gut is telling me this is an ambush—“The sound of an arrow whistled through the air as it headed straight for Zuko’s shoulder, piercing it with precision. The young boy had barely enough time to defend himself from the next onslaught of arrows as he commanded his men to get into action.

   “Stand your ground!” He yelled over the sounds of their panic. Adrenaline rushed throughout him, numbing the sharp pain he felt in the right side of his body. Hopping from his kimodo, Zuko broke off the wooden ends of the arrows that protruded from his body, baring daggers of flame as he took a defensive stance, while he searched for any signs of the earth kingdom soldiers.

    “Show yourselves!” He raged as he blasted the trees surrounding them, scorching the earth. He refused to allow them any cover with which to shield themselves.

    “Keep your head.” To his back stood his Uncle, intent on making sure his nephew got out of this alive without being blinded by his emotions. Zuko hadn’t been the only one hit by the deadly arrows. Taking a look around, Iroh counted a handful of men either injured or worse.

    A steady current shifted through the ground. With well-aged agility, Iroh was able to spot the cracking of the ground before throwing himself and Zuko out of its way. Men donning the traditional green and beige uniforms of the Earth Kingdom emerged from the ground as if they were singing moles enticed by the screams of anguish coming from the inexperienced division.

     Zuko stood stunned as he watched some men being taken by surprise only to be pulled into the depths of the earth. Others fought against the tight grips of the hardened shackles which appeared at their feet. Scrambling to his feet, the prince couldn’t stand by and watch the way his unit was being bludgeoned to their deaths.

    Moving with purpose, he quickly scaled the gaping hole left behind as he climbed atop the shoulders of the closest earth kingdom soldier. With a sickening crack, he twisted the man’s head between his strong legs as he showered them in a burning attack. From his vantage point, his efforts meant nearly nothing as the protective headgear they wore deflected his firebending.

   As a member of the royal family, Zuko’s training had been extensive in the different martial arts that were most precious to the Fire Nation. Though he had spent years questioning his skills after countless matches lost to the prodigy that was Azula, here and now he knew he had to put everything he had in him to use.

   The clashing of bodies and armor rivaled the impacts left by the boulders that rained in on the enclosed pit.

    “No! Please--!” Looking ahead, he watched as one of the younger soldiers in his unit broke down before an earth bender. Above his head loomed a stone drawn into a thin deadly point. As Zuko watched a single tear glide down the boy’s cheek, his eyes met the desperation that lied within his terrified orbs.

   “Prince Zuko--!” He called out. Zuko’s body moved without any hesitation as the boy’s words had broken the focus of the bender. With a sharp jab, Zuko sent the solid man crumbling to the ground as he hit a pressure point behind his neck. The pain he felt in his hand was nothing compared to the relief of seeing that he had helped the young soldier who quickly rolled from under the deadly stone, saving himself from a premature death. Reaching out a hand, he pulled him to his feet. The boy stumbled over his torn pants that revealed a nasty wound that nearly exposed the bone in his leg.

   “Do not worry. You will not end here.” With all his strength, Zuko was able to support the soldier even though he outweighed him. Clenching his teeth, he dodged the fighting that surrounded them. Unbeknownst to him, Zuko’s ability to find cover for the injured soldier was only possible because of Uncle Iroh’s diligence in keeping danger away from him from all angles. The seasoned man had plowed through countless enemies in the short time, making up for the inexperience among this young division. So many had already lost their fight, something he was sure Zuko had not yet realized. He had been so determined in keeping these men alive that he had no idea that the man he helped to safety was only one in a sea of many that would be needing the same treatment.

    As he watched Fire Nation soldiers being snatched beneath the ground one by one, he knew that they were all standing in a field of land mines.

   Moving past the fighting, Iroh was able to make it to his nephew’s side unscathed. Assessing the young man on the ground, he knew that no matter how hard Zuko tried to cease the bleeding of his leg, there was no use in stopping his quick descent. The man’s face was ashen gray as he watched the anxious prince rip his own clothing in order to place pressure on the wound. His vision had blurred, but he did not miss the puddle of blood that seeped around him as he rested on the ground.

   “P—Prince.” He panted.

    “Preserve your energy! There’s no need to talk just yet.” Without taking his eyes off the incessant blood, Zuko commanded that the soldier allow him to save his life.

    “It has been an h—honor to have served under you.” With each word, the young man’s head seemed to become more difficult to support on his own. While many of his comrades lied around him, he couldn’t help but to feel pride in having the prince of the nation he so loved attending to his hopeless leg.

    “No! If—If I can singe the wound, then maybe I can stop the bleeding.” Zuko’s panic overcame him as he stumbled over his words. His shaking hands were pulled away by the soldier’s bloodier ones. There was little strength in his grip, but enough remained to hold Zuko away.

    “If you could. My—my mother. Please tell my mother—how I’ve loved her. Chen Yang will always. Love her.” Shaking his head, Zuko could feel the stiffness in his hand as he took his last breath.

    “No…no! This never should have happened. This isn’t supposed to be where any of you die.” Speaking hurriedly to himself, Zuko reached for the soldier’s collar, shaking him. Suddenly, strong hands pulled the boy away from the body.

    Instinctually, he fought to free himself thinking that the one to lay hands on him had to be of the Earth Kingdom. Turning on the man, Zuko raised his fist covered in yellow flames only to pause when noticing he stared into the eyes of his uncle.

    Defeated, his hand fell to his side.

“I could have saved him. I could have saved them all.”

“You cannot undo what has happened here, Prince Zuko.”

  The agonizing sounds surrounding them grew louder and louder as Zuko shook his head, unable to not blame himself for the turnout. He hadn’t known just how awful things would turn out for them. Riding into this, his expectations were skewed, as he hoped that at any moment a miraculous plan would hit him allowing him to save the troops from perishing as they did now.     

   It was in that moment that he wished for the rest of Bujing’s men to arrive as relief.

   The forty first division could bear no more.

   “Where are they? Bujing’s men were to bring up the rear.” Curiosity settled in as Zuko searched the disheveled field for any signs of the reinforcements. Looking to the clear sky, a drop of liquid fell directly on his forehead. Slowly, the pit of hell was showered with the mysterious rain.

   Uncle Iroh’s brow furrowed. The skies told of no unexpected showers, and as he lifted his hand for inspection, his nose tingled as he recognized the strong smell of kerosene oil. Realization hit him fast.

   From the tops of the cliffs that loomed above, Iroh watched as well hidden men crouched in familiar firebending stances. This division of men happened to be made up purely of hand to hand combat soldiers, having no bending abilities whatsoever. As their arms wound in precise circles, Iroh knew just what they intended to do.

    They were going to create their own inferno with the men below.

    As the strong flames blasted relentlessly into the pit, Iroh managed to shield himself and Zuko from the waves of fire that ignited around them.

    “No!” Zuko’s heart raced as he understood the chaos that fell upon them. He attempted to charge forward in order to counter the attacks, but it was of no use as his Uncle moved him away as quickly as possible. In the distance, he could hear the faint whines of a kimodo rhino, and intended on getting them out of there as soon as possible. There was no doubt in his mind that the soldiers that were sent to incinerate their fellow countrymen had orders to include the two banished princes among the dead.

    Bujing had seen an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: defeat the earth kingdom troops and rid himself of the insolent child all at once. With permission by the Fire Lord himself to handle any noncompliance from Prince Zuko as he saw fit, he would find no trouble in concocting a story that told of the young boy’s insistence on refusing to obey the tasks he had been given.  

    At that moment, many miles away, he sat high before his troops as he led them to the docked ship of the fire prince, preparing to relay the news of their deposed boy leader. He was ready to commandeer Zuko’s forces, as he could always use reinforcements, especially after the numbers that would be lost with the forty first division. Once he had official word on the bodies of the disgraced royals, his best messenger hawk would be sent back to the Fire Nation capital in no time.

    “Uncle, you have to let me go. I can’t allow them to do this. Where is their honor?!” He shouted as he was hoisted through the brush of flames.

    “Do you think men with honor could murder their comrades with such ease? As much as you wanted to protect these young men today, I would like to do the same for you!” Looking over his shoulder, Zuko saw the consternation in his uncle’s features. As they neared their animal, the smell of burning flesh began to waft through the air. Zuko’s stomach turned as the scent assaulted his senses.

    Once tossed on top, Iroh soon followed behind him, kicking the animal into gear as they raced off. The fiery pit danced to great heights. The images of the burning bodies etched themselves into Zuko’s mind as they rode away.

   “Agni…” His voice fell weak as he couldn’t bear to look away. Iroh could feel the limpness in his nephew’s body. As regal as he tried to seem to the outside world, Zuko was unable to uphold the heartlessness that seemed to come innately for his father and sister to show his worth.  As the only one who truly cared for his wellbeing after all of these years, Iroh had always fought to ensure that he kept that distinction between Zuko and the rest of his family strong. In his mother’s absence, he knew that nurturing his sincere nature would need to be a priority. Their lineage had suffered from one too many tyrants.

    For Iroh, Zuko could not fall to the same curse.

    “Take me to Bujing, Uncle.” The weakness in his voice belied the anger in his heart. His emotions were much too great for the current state of his body. Against Iroh’s back he began to find refuge more and more as the blood that seeped from his gaping wound got the better of him. With a weak clenching of his fist, Zuko tried to regain control over his body as he felt his head roll forward. The lightheadedness he felt couldn’t get in his way now.

    Iroh had no intentions of taking the boy to the general, knowing that he was in no condition to fight what awaited him there. His scattered thoughts fell upon the possibility of Bujing reaching their ship before they could set sail safely. With the dead weight of his nephew slumped against him, a determination coursed through Iroh, daring anyone to get in his way.

    The time that Iroh had dedicated to attempting to conquer the Earth Kingdom left him with an astounding familiarity of the land. Knowing the shortest distance to the shores they were docked upon, he was able to remain outside the sight of Bujing’s camp, unsure of what hell could have erupted had they been spotted, but from what he could tell, it had been left with a thin guard as Bujing split his now small force into two directions.

     His ears twitched as the faint sounds of fighting could be heard the closer they got to the coast.

     In his attempt to reach their men in time, Zuko had almost slipped from atop the kimodo rhino as his unconscious body moved about. Iroh held him by the collar of his armor, and from what he could tell, the blood that had been lost would keep Zuko down for the count for quite some time. Of course, he had requested a physician to be aboard for their voyage, but with what he could see from the trees, Bujing’s men would create even more of an obstacle to getting him proper care before it was too late.

    Dismounting, Iroh pulled Zuko down, clearing a patch of dirt to lay him upon. Gripping his cold hand in his, he promised to not leave him there for too long. Sozin’s blood burned through his veins as he found his way into the fighting. From his assessment, many bodies decorated the ground, but as they were all in Fire Nation he had no time to distinguish which ones belonged to their crew.

   Breaking apart a dueling pair in front of him, Iroh blasted past until he heard his name being called.

   “General Iroh!” From the ship, he watched as one of the lieutenants he had personally called on to join them defended their ship. Just then, an attacking soldier charged forward, fire intensely aimed at his face. Catching his wrist, Iroh stopped the overzealous man in his tracks, and with just a few hits he was sent flying into the air.

   “Lieutenant Wu, what is the toll here?”

   “Only injuries amongst our men, General. We are trying to retrieve as many people from the chaos as possible right now, but holding them off has not been easy.” Lieutenant Wu reported. Iroh clasped his hand on the back of his neck in approval. Looking out, he tried to identify his own crew.

    “Bujing has always been questionable, but I never thought him as deceitful as he has been here today.” Iroh shouted over the fighting as he threw in his own defensive measures from the ship. Noticing the scorched material of Iroh’s sleeves, Wu was able to put two and two together.

    “He has left his camp with few men behind. I want you to call our men aboard immediately, and send our 6 best riders to Bujing’s. Ensure that they leave nothing behind and make it back to this ship before we set sail.”

    “General?” Wu looked to him for confirmation. To defend themselves against any attack could be justified, but he wasn’t sure just how far that coverage could stretch if they were to return the favor, especially under their circumstances.

    “That is a direct order, Lieutenant Wu!” With no hesitation, Wu quickly bowed before running off. He called for bells to sound as to signal their retreat. As he watched the men quickly return, He pulled aside the riders as they flew past. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Iroh closed his eyes, moving his hands to direct the flow of his chi as he took a rooted stance.

    “Don’t let them go! Kill them all!” The sound of Bujing’s command could be heard as his men charged the ship. When Iroh had the all clear that their crew had boarded, he allowed the anger that had been building in him to find release.

   Bujing halted to a stop as he saw the man that should have been buried with the forty first division standing above him. His eyes widened as they made eye contact, as it was then he could feel the royalty that emitted from Iroh. It was an aura he knew deep down he could never compare to. Bujing was not one to cower, but in that moment a feeling of paralysis washed over him as he peered towards the grand leader.

    With a sharp intake of breath, Iroh’s nostrils flared as he filled his lungs. A great fire emitted from the depths of his mouth, spreading across the lines of Bujing’s men who dared to defy it. It was a blaze so wild that even bending made it hard to ward off. Men screamed in pain as they fell to their knees, consumed by the irate Iroh.

    Bujing knew that this was the signature work of the Dragon of the West.

    His eyes bulged as he watched his men crumble from Iroh’s barrage. Yet, the adrenaline in his body gave him enough encouragement to charge forth.

    As he jumped into the air, headed for Iroh, a powerful collison knocked the breath right out of him as the superior General met him head on. As Bujing cringed on the hard ground, he could feel fresh stream of blood that seeped into the cracks of his mouth from Iroh’s blow.

   “You should be dead old man!” He growled as he struggled to regain balance on his knees.

    “You see, General Bujing, that’s the greatest difference between you and I.” Striking out, Iroh tightly grasped his neck between his strong fingers, crushing the delicate bones that lied beneath. To his left, he could hear the trotting of the riders as they rode past the field of desolate men. All that remained was Iroh and the traitorous bastard.

    “Where you attempt to gain notoriety, I have already mastered. Shall I remind you of my life’s work in your final moments?” Pulling him close, Iroh made the fatal offer as he thought of how distraught Bujing had made his nephew. The pain that he had brought onto the boy hit too close to home for him, as images of Lu Ten’s last breaths haunted his psyche. Iroh had casted aside the man he once was that helped to shape the infamous reputation many knew him for.

    As he dug his fingers into Bujing’s flesh, he began to understand just how old habits die hard.

 

  

_“His body has gone through tremendous trauma within a short amount of time. I’m afraid the only treatment I can suggest now is patience for when he musters enough strength to rise.”_

_“And if he does not?”_

_“I err on the side of hope and caution, General. Though it is weak, the Prince’s spiritual energy is present none the less.”_

    Zuko’s hearing came back to him in droves as he began to regain consciousness. His chest heaved with a violent cough that rattled his rib cage. Shooting up in pain, the boy fought against the involuntary spasms coursing through him.

   “Zuko!” Iroh called out. He rushed to the boy’s side, steadying him back against his bedding. Zuko’s senses checked in slowly, one by one as he came to. The sterile smells that wafted to his nose spoke of the makeshift infirmary that Iroh had arranged within his quarters. To keep morale among the men, he did away with keeping Zuko in view of the others who recuperated from their battle. They had fought exceedingly hard to ensure that no casualties fell upon them so soon in their journey, and the price they paid involved many injured men who were in need of recovery before they could consider the possibility of any other confrontation.

   To provide them with the best chance of having some travel time undisturbed, Iroh had directed the ship to the last known place of the Avatar: The Southern Air Temple.

    What better way to start the search than at the beginning?

    “Un—Uncle…” Zuko’s voice cracked as he called out to Iroh. Moving without a second thought, the older man placed the rim of a steel cup to his lips, allowing the boy to drink until his stomach ached.

    “Please, nephew. Don’t overexert yourself. You’re in no condition to do so.” With a quick glance of inspection, Iroh checked to see just how Zuko was really doing.

    It had been four days since the encounter with Bujing, yet it looked as though he had been down for four weeks. The stressful event had quickly taken a toll on Zuko, even leading to an infection in his barely healed burn. From the looks of the bandages, the pus like spotting no longer seemed as intense as before. He knew that any chances of a discrete scar being left behind would be near impossible now.

    “Leave us, if you will.” Speaking softly to the physician, Iroh waited for their guest to leave before carefully hugging Zuko with all his might. Burrowing his brow, he chided himself for the dark outcomes he had allowed to blur his thoughts as he watched Zuko struggle all alone. For days, he had asked Agni to relieve him of his pain, and to cast it upon Iroh himself so as to help his nephew make it through.

    “It’s been a while since I’ve realized just how excruciating time can be.” Gently pulling away, Iroh studied his labored breathing as Zuko’s eye wandered around his surroundings.

   “Uncle— “The inquisitive look on Zuko’s face told Iroh just what was on his mind better than any words could.

    “It’s handled. Do not worry about a thing.”

    “But—how?” Confusion hit him as he wondered how anyone had managed to make it out of the Earth Kingdom alive. He could sense the rocking of the ship beneath him, and the sound of thunder that crept through the crevices of the tightly concealed ship.

   “I know that you are quite capable of just about anything, but decades of war have left me well equipped to handle conflicts, nephew.” With a sweet smile, Iroh patted his shoulder in reassurance

    He found no need in explaining just how he cleaned things up. As he fiddled with the pai sho tile tucked away in his sleeve, he was happy to see Zuko close his eyes, showing no signs of pushing the matter in that moment.

   As the ship shook some more, Zuko could feel his stomach turn from the motions. Furniture shifted in the room with each tilt, riding out the waves of the storm.

   “I’m sure you haven’t yet grown your sea legs. A nice hot cup of ginger tea is sure to hit the spot!” Clapping his hands together, Iroh chuckled as he readied himself to fetch his tea pot. Out the corner of his eye, he could see the dimness that entered Zuko’s face before his heavy eyelid fluttered shut.

   Iroh swore to live long enough to one day see true happiness within the boy.

 

 

   

  

   Sokka’s snores rocked his small boat as he drifted northeast through the ocean. This was one of the safest routes he could take,as a way to lower the risk of crossing paths with a Fire Nation ship with the Patola mountains serving as his shield to the north. He knew to not go past the range, as anyone and anything could greet him on the other side.

    He had floated for three days, living as he wanted. There was no Katara to badger him or argue over the direction he was going. He was able to kick back, relax, and allow nature to take its course.

   As the sun shone down on his face, he could feel the heat tinging his skin. Shrugging out of his large parka, he basked in the cool ocean air as he awoke from his grogginess. The first couple days of his adventure had been filled with much reflection, leaving little room for sleep.

   His mind of course wandered back to just what had pushed him to take this temporary leave from his home.

   Hama.

   In his first night away, he swore he had seen her face beneath the water, staring straight at him. He remembered scrambling away from the edge of the boat, wielding his boomerang as protection, waiting for any surprises she may have had up her sleeves. He had felt pathetic, cowering in the corner, but he knew what she was capable of and put nothing past her. It was then he wondered if he had done the right thing, leaving his baby sister alone in her clutches. Everyone in the tribe undoubtedly trusted Hama, and he knew not even his Gran Gran would suspect any malice of the woman.

   Sokka had his reasons to feel the way that he did.

   As children, Sokka had always been amazed by Katara’s abilities. He could still remember being a little boy, teasing her during dinner and suffering from a hot bowl of sea prunes being emptied on top his head while the stone bowl remained before him. He remembered the bewildered look his parents had when they witnessed her bending. As baby Katara laughed at the sight, Hakoda and Kya became apprehensive, though they tried to hide it from their children. They had instructed them to keep hush of what she could do, and when they consulted with the elders, they ensured that the tribe committed themselves to protecting the girl's secret, as they all knew what could become of a water bender in this harsh world.

   The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his tribe had seemed to shelter the younger children from the true nature of the stories surrounding their water benders.

   Of course, he knew of the trials they had been put through during the war, but it wasn’t until that treacherous day that his young mind was robbed of its remaining innocence.

   Keeping Katara’s bending as a secret was never strange to him. But the day that the fatal raids by the Fire Nation had fallen upon them, he was able to understand the dangers that came with the gift.

   As far as Sokka knew, there were no spirits who looked favorably upon the Southern Water Tribe. They suffered from pillage after pillage for so long, that they had actually prayed to spare any future water bender from the travesty they would be born into. He knew of some who asked Tui and La to grant them refuge in the spirit world until their own mortal realm was ready to accept them.

    Why would he accept his sister having such a target on her back? As her brother, he wanted to protect her in any way that he could. If that meant discouraging her from practicing bending, then so be it.

   Living a full life with his sister was much more important to Sokka.

   When the raiders showed up with no warning looking for the water bender among them, he knew secrets could only be kept for so long.

    The brutality that had been taken against their mother was bound to return.

    Whatever way they first caught wind of Katara’s existence could easily inform them of their mistake. He didn’t know the fire nation to take too easily to leaving a job unfinished. Why couldn’t anyone else see what he did? Katara bending would only bring an end to her life.

   Each passing day he spent fretting over if the time would come that he would need to kill for his sister to live.

   As his eyes slowly opened, Sokka took in the sky above. His body tensed when he realized that something was wrong.

   Moving to his feet, he turned around in the boat, searching for sight of the mountain range he had used to guide himself. Panic ensued when he made the realization that their faint white tips showed far in the distance as Sokka moved further and further away from his safety zone.

   “Aw man!” He yelled. Moving quick, he seated himself, grabbing each oar in his hand. Rowing with all his might, Sokka had little success. As he turned the wooden instruments, he saw that they both had been broken off viciously.

    Gathered around his boat were a school of fish that had found the young boy floating on his own. Curiosity had gotten the best of them as they attempted to eat the wooden oars, now leaving him stranded. As they breached the surface of the water, Sokka could feel his heart sink.

   From the sheer size of the fin, he knew that whatever lied beneath could make it quite difficult to return home in the week that he said he would.

    “This is great, just great! The hunter becomes the hunted, huh?” Throwing back his head in annoyance, he tried to figure out just how he managed to screw up in such a major way. When he felt the boat being nudged, he grabbed onto its sides as large waves threatened to send him into the air.

    As the intensity of the rocking increased, the more fins began to appear all around him. They had him completely surrounded.

    “I don’t think I can fit all of you into my net.” He teased as a way to rid himself of his fear.  Before he knew it, a large orange and white monster lept from the ocean, encouraging others to do the same.

    “Look I was just kidding! You over sized fish fry!”

     If he must go out, then let it be with a bang.

     He wasn’t sure if they could understand his insults, but was convinced that dozens jumping from the water was not a good sign.

    Closing his eyes, Sokka waited to be drowned by the angry fish.

    Water splashed onto his face, and as he took in a sharp breath, he prepared to go under. A sudden gust of wind knocked Sokka back as the fishes rocking served to rev them up. They were able to catch Sokka’s boat in their frenzy, creating a way for him to be secured within their whirlwind as they raced off.

    With a hard bang, Sokka’s head collided with the back of the boat. His body curled into the bottom as the fish raced off to their destination.

  

    When he finally awoke, he found himself ashore an island. Coughing, he crawled from the tipped boat onto the ground. His fingers dug into strange dirt, covered in what were the remnants of a light snowfall. The cold element helped to calm him yet, none of it seemed to compare to his own home. Off in the distance, he could hear great splashing coming from the ocean. With his eye that was clear of the salty water, he squinted as he realized the magnitude of the fish that had brought him this far.

    From first glance, he could tell that there were well over fifty of the large sea creatures leaping through the water as they continued their own journey.

   “Hey!” Struggling to his feet, Sokka rushed to the shore. “You can’t just leave me here like this!” Waving his hands in the air, he knew it was useless to call after them. Out the corner of his eye, he saw his destroyed boat laying on the ground. Slapping his hands to the shaven sides of his head, he laughed maniacally as his hair laid wet against his face.

    “Son of a polar bear dog!” He shouted. Diving towards the broken wood, he kicked it in anger, and when he saw that he had been too careless in his expression it was too late. He watched as the wood fell into the water, being rocked by the tides. In an effort to salvage his only way home, he splashed into the water just as a metal fan clipped the tip of his nose, stopping him.

    “What the—“Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed at the now sore tip. Was he being ambushed? This was no time for him to be off his game. Rearing back his elbow, his attack was deflected as multiple assailants surrounded him.

    “I don’t want any trouble, but if you guys are looking for it, I can bring it.” Taking up a defensive stance, Sokka prepared himself for the onslaught of hits. He had tried his best in keeping them away, but with a well-directed hit to the back of his neck, he lost his balance, and the world around him became too hard to maneuver on his own feet.

  


	5. Are You In or Are You Out (**REVISED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a revision of the previously uploaded chapter 5, I hope you enjoy!

     “What’s wrong with his hair?”

      “Do you think he actually intended for it to look like _that_?”

      “It smells like the sea. Should we throw some water on him?”

     A limp and defenseless Sokka dangled from the ceiling of an unknown room. Slowly, his body became aware of the pain that shot through his wrists as the thick ropes burned his skin. He could hear female voices around him, and even feel the slight puffs of air as they breathed into his face, mesmerized by the stranger. It had been an entire day since he found his way to their land. If didn’t have a concussion from the ride here, then he was sure to have one now.

    “Ladies, give him some space.” As his eyes blinked open, he watched as the women parted to make way for who he assumed to be their leader. Their pleated outfits were foreign to him as he tried to guess exactly who they were. The woman approached with confidence as she stood in front of the damp boy.

    “Who are you? Where are the men that attacked me earlier?” Sokka snarled. He thrashed against his bindings.

    The women snickered together at the absurdity of his question. Out of irritation, Sokka swung his body violently.

   “That’s it! Release me this instant so I can face those cowards like a man. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to let them know that you girls did your job in looking after me.” His words brought them all a step closer as they no longer found humor in his ignorance.

   Holding up one hand, the woman with shorter hair that stood closest halted her companions.

   “I’d choose my words wisely, idiot. I can assure you that there are no men to worry of here. Only us.”

   “What are you going to do? Talk me to death?” He scoffed. With a quick jab to his stomach, the woman showed him that despite what lied between her legs, a great strength lied within her punch.

    Jerking his legs up, Sokka tried his best to catch his breath and not grimace in front of them as they all wore satisfied grins upon their white painted faces.

   Drawing her katana, the leader of the group cut him down in one swift movement, allowing him the chance to crawl into a little ball on the floor properly.

   “Tell me, what gives? “Panting, Sokka pulled himself into an upright position as he tilted his head back. “Is this a fire nation territory?” Studying the red paint around their eyes and green clothes adorned on their bodies, Sokka tried to gauge whether or not he had been captured by one of the fire nation’s strongholds. He’d read stories through his father’s letters that some citizens of other nations would desert their own homeland for favor among the tyrannical fire nation. The power that this fighter packed in a single hit told him enough to know that this was a well skilled group. His stomach churned at the idea of becoming a hostage.

   “Don’t be foolish! We are an independent island, and have remained as such during this war amongst the nations. Here, we serve no one but ourselves.” The leader spout out venomously, insulted by the boy’s insinuation. She turned around, fiercely staring him down from his spot on the floor.

   “Where exactly is here?” Glaring up from between his hair, Sokka waited for an answer.

   Just then, footsteps could be heard from outside as an older man dressed in light purple robes entered the room. Gray hair stood high atop his head, and decorated his chin. The women all gave a customary bow to acknowledge his presence.

   “Chieftain Oyaji.” They greeted him. Stepping up first, the leader relayed an update to their situation, keeping her voice no higher than a whisper, making it hard for Sokka to understand.

   “Chieftain—sir—your highness—your leadership—might I ask the reason for holding me hostage like this?” Sokka shook his bound hands before the older man.

   “Quiet! You are not in the position to ask any questions.” There was a sense of nervousness in the man’s voice as he looked on to the boy warily. His fingers moved in an anxious manner as he took a slight step towards Sokka, trying to appear intimidating but allowing his shaking knees to give him away.

    “Wh—who are you?” He demanded.

    “Who am I? Who are you guys? These girls won’t even tell me where I am—“

    “Silence!” Sokka’s words were cut off by a katana as the short haired woman stood in a defensive stance before the relieved chieftain.

    “Answer his question, do not ask one in return.”

    Gritting his teeth, he brooked no argument with the sharp blade so close he could see the fog from his own breath disappearing from its surface.

   “I am from the Southern Water Tribe. I don’t want any problems with you people, I just want to be untied so I can get back home to my family.”

   “Ha! Nonsense… last I heard of the Southern Water Tribe, they were close to near extinction.” Oyaji refused to believe the boy. “They were nothing more than a nation of old women and young children who were said to have been slaughtered years ago, leaving their men with no home to return to from the war.” As Oyaji spoke, Sokka’s face turned in anger listening to his words.

   He couldn’t help but notice the pretentiousness the old man now possessed as he flippantly spoke of his home.

   “Extinction? We are no animals! We are living breathing people who are very much alive!” Sokka shouted veraciously, sending the chieftain back behind the woman with the katana.

    His anger sent a shiver through everyone in the room as they watched the way his watery eyes froze them in place as he gave a deadly stare. Gripping her sword tighter, the painted warrior started to wonder if she had underestimated this foreigner.

   “N—no! There’s no possible way. No one from that tribe has set foot on this island in years.” It was true. As a fishing port, they had come accustomed to the seafaring traders that happened to pass through the south sea. It was through trade that he had heard of the eradication of the southern pole, as no one had conducted business with them in years.

   “If you admit now that you are a fire nation spy, then your punishment will only be slightly uncomfortable.”

    Things seemed to move in slow motion as the chieftain’s accusation hit Sokka. In a blind rage, he swept the man right off his feet, sending him to the ground. With the blade of the katana before him, he sliced off his binds and quickly disarmed the warrior of her weapon. Taking it into his hands, he stood above the chieftain with the weapon drawn.

    With just mere inches separating the tip of the blade from his face, the Chieftain sputtered in shock.

    “Do something! Please!” He called to the warriors.

    “To hell with you and the Fire Nation!”

     “Stop! To kill the Chieftain of Kyoshi Island will seal your fate. Are you sure you want to die here in a foreign land?” The look of pain and anguish in the boy’s eyes were beyond compelling, and the lead woman knew right then and there that he spoke the truth, whatever that may be. The tears that pooled in his eyes at the mention of the fire nation was enough to convince her that he was in no way aligned with their cause.

    “You say that as if I’m not already marked for dead.” He realized the implications he had placed on himself as he held a blade to the face of the leader of a foreign land. If he had to die, at least it was in honor of his home.

    “We are the Kyoshi Warriors, the enforcers of justice upon this island. In honor of the great Avatar Kyoshi, we never go against that rule. I promise you.” Nodding to the other warriors, the woman was able to convince the others to lower their weapons. As Sokka watched them closely, he too threw aside the katana.

    “My people? They are not dead. My home? It is far from desolate. My father is the chieftain of our tribe, and he is off fighting the war. We’ve stood against the fire nation time and time again, and I won’t allow anyone to sully that.” Looking over his shoulder. He looked at Oyaji as he stood to his feet. “Even you.”

     “I had no idea.” Shaken, the chieftain bowed his head in a silent apology. Though he was the village leader and sometimes obtuse, he was not above admitting when he had done wrong against another person. “You see, Kyoshi Island remains neutral during this war, as we have little to offer, but much to protect.”

   “So, you’re telling me you guys have never even tried to help fight against the fire nation? Not even for the sake of the world?’  Finding out they had never made a sacrifice to help put a stop to the evil in the world infuriated Sokka. How could someone just turn the other cheek so willingly?

   “This war has persisted for 100 years now— “

   “Is that enough reason to ignore the suffering that lies beyond your own shores?” Shaking his head in disgust, Sokka didn’t want to hear another word and wanted off the island even more.

       “We want to ensure our people’s safety, and this has led to our isolation. And it must remain that way.” Oyaji explained.

      “Yeah, whatever. Say what you want, but you can’t cover the stench of selfishness here.” Storming past the man, Sokka headed for the exit but was stopped by the wall of warriors.

    “Please understand. I have a duty to my home, just as you have to yours.”

    “You mean the one you figured had been buried beneath the ash of the fire nation by now? Open your eyes to the world around you—if you think that you sitting out this war saves you from any responsibility then think again. When you refuse to help during times like this, then all you can do is cause harm.”

    Sokka needed to return home fast. The longer he stayed here, the harder it became to be away from his people. From his family.

    “Where is my boat?”

    “It was destroyed in your wreck. Nothing could have been salvaged.” One of the Kyoshi Warriors explained. “It had floated too far into the Unagi’s territory. We couldn’t have saved it even if we tried.” She said almost apologetically.

   “What? Unagi?” Sokka asked in confusion before waving them off. “I don’t even want to know. First those giant fish dragged me off course, and then I’m being manhandled by a bunch of girls. The least you can do after my wrongful imprisonment is to help me off this crazy island.”

   “I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I said earlier— “Oyaji paused realizing he had no title with which to address him.

   “Sokka.”  He grumbled out.

    “Yes. Sokka! We don’t have many to spare, but I’m certain we can arrange for you to use one of our own boats to return to your home.” Looking the older man in the eyes, Sokka could see an honest expression of regret staring back at him.

   Though he had more biting words waiting to be released, he opted on clenching his fists and responding with a simple, “If you don’t mind.” In acceptance.

    “Suki, please find him our best boat for his journey.”

    “Yes, Chieftain.” Obeying the order, the short haired woman moved past the group, glancing out the side of her eyes at Sokka.

     _Suki…_

    He thought to himself. The slight breeze she caused glided over him as the other warriors followed in her footsteps. With one last nod to Oyaji, Sokka soon fell in line.

 

 

     “Are you sure this is the best one you’ve got?” Sokka scratched the lump on the back of his head as he observed the tattered boat before him. Dusting off her hands, Suki stood beside him.

    “What? Is this not good enough?” Bending down, Sokka ran his hands over the patchy work that had been done to the boat.

    “I mean, if all I wanted to do was ride a wave or two then yeah I guess this would work. I wonder if I can get another ride from those ginormous fish.” He said sarcastically. Tossing the bag of tools from her shoulder, Suki dusted her gloved hands.

    “Look, inside that bag I have all the tools you’ll need to fix that boat, but I’m not sure if there’s anything in there to help with your attitude.”

   “Excuse me?”

    “You heard me. All you’ve done since you’ve arrived is complain. This is the most we could give—what more do you want?”

    “Wait, hold on a second here. You think I have an attitude? What about you?”

     “Me?”

     “Yes, you! First, I get dragged halfway across the sea by some crazy fish, and then next thing I know I’m staring down your blade as you threaten to slice me open.”

     “You have to understand, I thought you were an intruder to our village.”

      “Oh, I know enough about intruders, you don’t have to tell me.” He said, wiping away the salty taste that still lingered on his lips. “You know, maybe if this island actually contributed to fighting the Fire Nation, you all would be able to recognize evil when you see it.”

     Suki’s head threatened to snap as she tightened her fist. She refused to meet his taunts so as not to justify them. They had the right to protect themselves in whatever way they saw fit! Avatar Kyoshi didn’t fight for peace on their island only for them to throw it away by making alliances in a war that was only bound swallow them whole as soon as they stepped in. If the fire nation had ignored them for this long, then they should make sure to keep it that way.

    “I’m sure you would like some time to yourself. Hopefully you’ll be able to leave very, very, soon.” Turning on her heel, Suki began to walk away, leaving the boy on his own. With one last look, she watched as his back remained turned to her. She felt a pain at her temple as everything she had always known to be right and just was challenged by the boy who had been washed ashore. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the conflicting feeling of guilt and warrior virtue that began to war in her conscience.

 

     

     “Again, except this time, remember to focus your chi so that your movements are strong…and grounded.” Suki moved her arms simultaneously as she brought her metal fan across her body, stomping with her feet to support the move. Though she and many Kyoshi warriors were not earth benders, they used much of the same techniques and stances in their martial arts. The girls before her mimicked the motions for the umpteenth time. They had no idea what had come over her, but it seemed that she was more rigorous than usually in their training.

    Some girls looked to the sky, as their noses inhaled the smells of steamed fish and fried dough that wafted to them. Suki was beginning to lose their attention as they fought the urge to turn to one another, rubbing their stomachs in unity.

    Suki was completely oblivious to their waning attention as she turned her back during the demonstration. Sweat burned into the creases of her eyes as she swung her arms through the air with all her might.

    “Suki…”

    “You’ve got to remember to center yourself. Never give your opponent an opportunity to put you on your backside…”

    “Suki!” Startled, she finally snapped out of her zone. Whirling around, she found several of the girls to be laid out on the ground in exhaustion as her friend, Mimi stood with her arms crossed.

    “Did I do it again?” Cringing at the sight, Suki mentally slapped herself as she realized she had gotten out of hand. Whenever something weighed heavy on her mind, she lost herself in her Kyoshi duties. Training was always a great outlet for her, and Mimi knew all too well that had she not spoken up, they would be out here all night.

    Rubbing her temples, Suki bowed to the girls in apology. “You guys are free to go. Great work tonight.” Moods spiked instantly as the girls began to chatter, racing off to join the other village members in the delicious food.

     Watching them go, Mimi gave a small smile before stretching her arms into the air. “Let’s hurry up. It’s already late and I know they’re going to end up finishing everything.” When she looked around, she saw that Suki was nowhere in sight.

    Trained ears followed the sounds of Suki’s feet softly climbing the ladder to a guard post she often manned at night. When her eyes were able to focus on the silhouette scaling the tower, she rolled them in disbelief.

    “Oh, come on! You have to eat at some point, Suki!” She called out.

    “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be down soon, just go ahead!” Waving her off, Suki rounded the platform so that she was no longer within Mimi’s view. In the distance she could hear her friend complaining of her stubbornness as she finally took leave. Once she knew the coast was clear, Suki trailed her fingers along the railing as she peered down from her place in the sky.

    Not too far away was Sokka, hard at work. Suki hadn’t realized her breath hitched in her throat as she tightened her grip on the cold metal. With no gloves on, her skin froze in place just as her body did observing the boy.

    She would have never pegged him for a hard worker. It seemed that he had taken no breaks since she left him while the sun was still up.

_“…if you think sitting out this war saves you from responsibility, then think again!”_

   His words ran through her mind all day, unable to rid herself of them. She couldn’t decide if what she felt in the pit of her stomach was guilt in thinking that the oath of isolation she had taken in honor of her home went against the same rules of justice that ruled any and all that Avatar Kyoshi lived by and her legacy. Confliction ran rampant as she searched for an answer that would make the boy’s presence and accusations of selfishness disappear.

     The Kyoshi warriors existed solely for defense, they never sought to take an offensive side in any quarrel surrounding them. With no immediate threat from the Fire Nation knocking at their door, why should they go looking for trouble that will only bring pain and suffering to their people?

     With her chin to her chest, Suki cringed at the memory of hurt on Sokka’s face as he spoke of his home. She knew that there were others out in the world who were suffering immensely, but she had never had to come face to face with the infection that was Sozin’s greed.

    Fear crept into her heart as she questioned if the actions they had taken were indeed wrong.

    Justice brought peace.

    She knew this to be true.

    Yet, here she stood wondering if the stance they had taken during this Hundred Year War would place them on the same side of history as the Fire Nation.

    The thuds of the tools Sokka worked with echoed in the air. He moved with speed that was all too telling. If she squinted hard enough, she swore she could see the furrowing of his brow. She knew he had to hate her and everything she stood for. In a moment of hesitation, Suki’s feet began to move. Unsure of what it was she wanted to accomplish, she knew that she had to go to him.

 

    With a small portion of fish and rice wrapped in a large perilla leaf, Suki slowly approached the once small and damaged boat. From the side, she watched as a long leg dangled from inside. She couldn’t believe what was before her eyes.

    What was once a simple fishing boat for calm waters had been transformed into a sea faring vessel. She noticed that there had been supplies she hadn’t provided to the young man lying on the ground. She barely saw any unused pieces, as he made sure to use anything he could to the best of his ability. After watching him at work, she had slid into the main village dining hall to salvage the remains of dinner. Pulling together what she could, she approached the accidental visitor hoping to present the food as a peace offering.

     The war with her conscience had sent her on this path, and she would follow directions.

     With a light tap of her boot, Sokka rustled from sleep as he pulled himself up to see what was going on. Through hazy eyes, he made out the face before him as he failed to hide a small frown of suspicion.

    “I thought you could use a little pick me up while you worked.” With a steady hand, Suki revealed the wrap she held behind her back. She watched the light that entered his eyes dim as he refused to accept the gift.

    “I don’t know what your deal is, but there’s no need to give me your scraps.” Pulling himself out, he walked past the girl as realization hit. Looking to her palm, she saw that the small meal didn’t look as appetizing as she had hoped, with it being obvious she had pulled it together from whatever she could find.

    “Wait!” Revealing her other hand, Sokka could see that she held an identical wrap, as she brought it to her own face. “We both missed dinner, and since food goes pretty fast around here, this was the best I could do.” The growl of his stomach was hard to miss as he eyed the seasoning sprinkled along the skin of the fish that peeked out from the leaf.

    Stepping forward, Suki pressed the food to his stomach, forcing him to take it to avoid it splattering to the ground. The girl fell in perfect form, with her feet tucked beneath her as she took a large bite. In that moment, Sokka had paid little mind to her, but as she looked up at him with a face clear of paint, it was then he took notice of the blues of her eyes.

      Her chewing slowed as Sokka continued to stare at her harshly.

     “Look, I know it’s not the best offering, but it’s all that I could find. Anything is better than nothing, don’t you think?”

    “Your eyes—” Sokka spoke absentmindedly, confusing the girl. Looking around, she waited for him to finish his thought.

    “What about them?” Her brow quirked as he took one last glance before rolling his eyes.

    “This place—Kyoshi Island—how far is it from the Patola mountains?” Racking her brain, she shrugged her shoulders.

     “I’d say a two day ride at best. Why do you ask?” Contemplating the information, Sokka took a seat across from her with his body slightly turned, not fully willing to appear open to the girl.

     “Are there many people here with blue eyes like yours? If this is Earth kingdom territory, I imagine they’d be hard to come by.”

     “There are a few of us on the island. My family is well known for them. What does this have to do with anything?”

     With a pause, Sokka shook his head as he bit into the food. “I just find it funny… you all seem to distance yourself from the rest of the world, thinking that sets you apart when really proof that you probably share the same blood as those you ignore lies within your eyes. You think nothing going on in the other nations is any of your business? I bet the history coursing through your veins would beg to differ.”

    Sokka didn’t know much of the world, had seen very little beyond the icy snowcaps of his own home. But as he sat there, he couldn’t help but feel some type of recognition as he looked into her blue eyes. He had seen plenty of them walking around the south pole, they were nothing foreign to him.

    “You think I’m water tribe?” Suki pointed to herself with an incredulous look.

    “No need to look so disgusted. All I’m saying is that you never know if an ancestor that has helped you to exist in this world found their way here from my own tribe. I can only imagine the anger and disappointment they must feel knowing they’ve been lost in history only to have their own descendants ignoring the struggles of their kin.”

     Suki sat in silence. She had never met someone of the water tribe before today, but she knew that once upon a time people of all nations gathered in trade on this island.

   Stuffing the last of the wrap into his mouth, Sokka dusted off his hands.

    “Don’t worry, all that’s left for me to do is to get a few hours of shut eye before dawn. Then I’ll be out of your hair and everything can return to normal for you…whatever that may be.”

    “What would you do?” In a shaky voice, Suki posed a question, drawing Sokka’s head towards her. “What would you do if you were in our position?”

    “What do you mean? If I knew there was a war going on and I could do something to help the world, of course I’d fight for what’s right.”

    Shaking her head, Suki considered his response, not surprised in the slightest at what he said.

    “The Southern Water Tribe was nearly wiped out, or at least that’s what most of the world thinks.” Bright blue eyes cut right through her, but that wasn’t enough to stop Suki. “If you had a chance to protect your home…bring back all your men at war so they could keep your home safe and out of misery, would you pass that up?”

     “My father is fighting in that war—”

     “Your father may die in that war on foreign soil! Would you not do whatever it takes to bring him back? To make sure he doesn’t die at the hands of the Fire Nation? Why risk everything if you know you could save what’s most precious to you?”

    Sokka’s eyes watered as he could feel pressure building behind his ears. A flash of his mother’s face stilled his body.

    “One thing this war teaches you is that if you’re not willing to fight for what’s right—even if that means facing death—then you’ll never have enough courage to protect what matters most.”

    Pulling his knees to his chest, Sokka’s eyes took in the sea. He had never thought himself to be spiritual, so the wish for Tui and La to flip the tides of this world came to him as a surprise. In his mind, change was a direct result of one’s actions. Nothing else, not even the universe could end the misery of man. He searched the deep waters hoping that somewhere out there was proof that he was indeed wrong. That there was something greater out there to take away the pain.

     “Keeping my father safe at home doesn’t guarantee his life. And it sure didn’t save my mother.” Understanding flooded Suki’s face at his revelation. “So, save me the _what ifs_. I’ve seen enough to know that you can’t be idle in times like this. Either move or get moved, there’s no other option.”

    “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t know—"

    “Not knowing anything seems pretty common here.” Digging his foot into the ground, Sokka’s cold demeanor sent a shiver through Suki’s body. Embarrassment took over as she could feel her face burst into flames. Scrambling to her feet, she stood with clasped hands. Her mouth opened, hoping to offer some sort of apology, but her conscious saved her from digging herself into a deeper hole.

    On quick feet, she all but ran away from the boy. Suki knew that she had done enough.

 

 

    “Have you been watching him all night?” Mimi sneaked up from behind when she caught sight of Suki crouching on the platform. She wondered how did she expect to be hidden in view when she was standing at the best vantage point of the island. The look of concentration etched onto her features did little to hide that all of her attention was on the water tribe boy in the distance.

    Falling backwards in surprise, Suki blinked her eyes as her friend’s face came into focus. They had just entered the cusp of daylight, as the dark blue skies began to brighten. Breathing heavily, she tried to gather herself enough to stand to her feet.

     “What? No—No! I just happened to start the morning watch a little early today.” Walking around her with her hands on her hips, Mimi studied Suki, knowing that she heard nervousness in her voice.

    “Sure, you were.” She said with a quirk of her brow.” I must admit, he is kind of cute. It’s okay to admire beauty when you see it.” Clasping her hand on the leader’s shoulder, she gave her a small wink. “I don’t blame you.”

    Shrugging her off, Suki restrained herself from rolling her eyes. “It’s not like that, Mimi.”

    “So, you’re saying you don’t think he’s cute?”

    “No, that’s not what I’m saying—”

    “Are you having problems seeing lately? If so I’m sure we can get your eyes checked.” The slightly taller girl bent down to examine her friend’s face, making sure that she was in her right mind.

    “It’s not his face that I’m having problems seeing! It’s our purpose!” Flustered, Suki threw her hands into the air as she paced the platform. “He’s only been here for what—a day? And he’s managed to shake up everything I’ve ever known. Who are we? We call ourselves warriors because we are protecting our home, but who are we fighting? We train day in and day out just to rest assured at night that we’ll never actually put our skills to the true test. If Avatar Kyoshi saw us now, what would she think?”

    The words flew out of her mouth as she left Mimi in shock. Trying to process everything she had heard, she shook her head.

     “What do you mean? Where is all of this coming from, Suki?” Crossing her arms in concern, she waited for the frazzled girl to respond.

    “Before him, you know I would never question who we are as Kyoshi Warriors. I never would have questioned Chieftain Oyaji. But now?” Covering her face with her hands, her shoulders fell dramatically. “The idea of doing what we’ve always done during this war—which is nothing—”

    “That’s not true, Suki! We are the defenders of this island!”

     “How is that enough? We’ve never faced a single threat in a hundred years! How can we call ourselves victims of this war when there are people actually suffering from loss?” Pointing her hand in Sokka’s direction, her eyes began to water. “We thought that his entire nation had been wiped off the map, yet here he is! How could we not know what’s truly going on beyond our waters?”

     Mimi’s eyes followed her arm, as consideration set in.

    “Justice is all about being impartial—” Suki’s voice broke.

    “Yet we’ve been impartial on all the injustice going on around us.” Mimi finished the thought with no problem. Determined eyes turned to Suki as she straightened her back.

   “So, leader, what are we going to do?”

 

 

     Sokka tugged on his parka, making sure that none of the warmth it provided could escape. A chilling breeze flowed across the sea, biting at his cheeks as he stretched out his body. His mind had been riddled with thoughts, preventing him from getting a good night’s rest before his journey. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer, for every moment he spent on this island was a moment Hama had with his sister. He didn’t realize just how much encouragement he needed to stand against the woman, but after spending some time here, he knew what it was he had to fight for in life.

    For himself, for his tribe, but most importantly?

    For Katara.

    In the distance, he could hear the small village wake to the sun as billows of smoke began to float from chimneys. Scanning this strange place, his eyes landed on two figures that stood high above everything else.

    _Suki._

    Shaking his head, Sokka hoped that he would forget the girl’s name as it crept its way into his memory. He saw no use in remembering much of this island. And refused to grant her space in his thoughts after today. These people had made their decision as to what side to take in this war.

    He couldn’t allow that to distract him from what he had to do.

   “There’s no time to waste.” He said to himself as he began to push the boat into the water, hopping on, Sokka admired his craftsmanship as the boat settled into a rhythm. He needed to cover as much distance as possible, if the mountain range was a two day journey from Kyoshi Island, that meant roughly the same amount of time stood between him and the South Pole once he crossed the mountain range.

    Where are those gigantic fish when you need them?

 


End file.
